Erreur d'enfance?
by Vyersdra
Summary: Tôkyô, 1993. Kamui passe un weekend chez Fûma et Kotori. L'occasion pour Saya de se rendre compte de l'attirance fatale exercée par Kamui sur son fils aîné... Rating M pour une bonne raison! Tôru x Saya, Fûma x Kamui, Kamui x Kotori
1. Chapter 1: Erreurs d'enfants

**Titre** : _Erreur d'enfance ?_

**Auteur :** Vyersdra

**Disclaimer :** _X _de CLAMP ne m'appartient pas. Encore moins Fûma et Kamui, que j'aurais voulus pour mon anniversaire. J'aurais joué au papa et à la maman avec eux… Hem… A part ça, je ne fais pas de _fanfictions_ pour gagner des sous et si c'était possible, ça se saurait !

**Rating :** M donc interdit aux mineurs !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Erreurs d'enfants**

Mes narines frétillent à l'odeur alléchante qui se dégage de la marmite. Décidément, ma soupe _miso_ sent si bon ! Et elle semble si appétissante, hein, ma chère Tôru ? Tu te souviens de l'époque du lycée, lorsque je t'invitais à dormir chez moi ? Le matin, je te préparais une soupe _miso_ et à chaque fois, tu me disais qu'elle était délicieuse. Et j'ai depuis gardé cette habitude, au point de ne plus pouvoir commencer une journée sans. Kyôgô en prend un bol avant de partir, souvent avec Fûma, d'ailleurs, mon fils aîné est vraiment très matinal puis vient le tour des enfants lorsqu'ils descendent après s'être levés et préparés. Eh oui, même Kamui, qui passe tous les weekends à la maison depuis que vous êtes arrivés à Tôkyô, raffole de mes soupes _miso_ !

Mais Tôru, tu sais, le goût de ma soupe ne rivalise pas avec la saveur, l'onctuosité de ta peau. Crois-tu que je ne me souviens pas de toutes les choses coquines que nous faisions en cachette lorsque tu venais dormir chez moi ? Penses-tu réellement que j'ai oublié tes baisers et tes caresses, tous les "Je t'aime" que tu m'as murmurés ?

J'éteins le feu à l'entente de bruits de pas qui descendent les escaliers quatre à quatre. Trop légers pour être ceux de Fûma, trop lourds pour appartenir à ma fille Kotori. Kamui, donc, vient prendre son petit déjeuner et je pense que mes enfants ne vont plus tarder, sans doute finissent-ils de se préparer. Néanmoins, je suis étonnée que Fûma n'ait pas encore montré le bout de son nez, lui qui est généralement debout bien avant les deux autres, qui mange et ensuite va réveiller sa sœur et Kamui d'où le besoin pour moi de réchauffer un peu la soupe pour les deux plus jeunes après le départ de mon mari. Cela dit, je ne peux pas dire que les enfants fassent la grasse matinée en ce dimanche d'été car il n'est que huit heures trente: quand Kamui est là, ils se lèvent tous avec empressement afin de ne pas perdre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde et de jouer ensemble toute la journée. Et voilà comment mes samedis et dimanches sont emplis de cris, de rires, de chamailleries comme de tendresse. Ces trois-là sont vraiment inséparables…

« Bonjour, tante Saya ! S'exclame Kamui en accourant vers moi. C'est la soupe _miso_ ? Elle est prête ? » Me demande-t-il avec envie.

Ses yeux … si bleus, comme les tiens et ça me fait tellement mal…

« Bonjour, mon garçon ! Tu as l'air en forme ! L'orage d'hier soir ne t'a pas empêché de dormir, à ce que je vois ! Et heureusement, fais-je en me baissant afin de lui caresser la joue, si tu avais des cernes autour de tes si jolis yeux, ta maman m'en voudrait ! »

Ma main, délicatement, descend au creux de son cou. Hein… ? Quelle est cette petite trace rose sur sa peau, près de l'encolure de son tee-shirt ? J'espère que ce n'est… qu'une piqûre de moustique, nous sommes en été, après tout, quoi de plus logique, n'est-ce pas…

« Tiens, ne serait-ce pas Kotori ? » Dis-je en levant la tête vers les escaliers.

Kamui, debout face à moi et donc dos à la porte ouverte de la cuisine donnant sur le salon et l'escalier, se retourne et lève la tête à son tour, me permettant ainsi de voir clairement deux marques sur sa nuque : une sur le côté gauche, d'un rose léger, qui est bien plus large que je ne le pensais et l'autre au milieu. Elles sont certes légères, mais immanquables sur une peau d'une telle blancheur. Et je pense qu'elles ne partiront pas d'ici ce soir. Et ce ne sont pas des piqûres de moustique… Ou plutôt, nous avons affaire ici à un très gros moustique…

« Non, fausse alerte, tu t'es trompée, tante Saya ! Me dit Kamui avec une once de reproche dans la voix. Elle doit encore être dans la salle de bain ! Les filles…

-Eh bien, disons que j'ai mal vu, répliqué-je avec un grand sourire innocent. Tu sais, ma Kotori est si petite, et de là où je suis…

-Et Fûma qui n'est toujours pas levé ! Fulmine Kamui. J'ai dû faire gaffe lorsque je me suis levé pour ne pas faire de bruit, je ne voulais pas le réveiller. Mais quand même ! C'est lui qui me réveille d'habitude ! Ah, tante Saya, tu sais quoi ? J'ai dormi dans son _futon_ hier soir. J'aime pas l'orage… » Avoue-t-il piteusement.

Ah, ah… La piste du gros moustique se confirme, on dirait…

« Moi non plus, tu sais, mon garçon… Je n'ai pas vraiment dormi à cause de ça…

-Moi, je n'ai rien entendu ! Lance ma chère Kotori en descendant les escaliers pour nous rejoindre. Bonjour maman !

-C'est parce que tu t'es endormie tôt, que tu n'as rien entendu ! » Réplique sèchement Kamui.

Ca, ça m'intéresse… Kotori, par réflexe, nous rejoint dans la cuisine, sort les assiettes, les verres, les bols et les baguettes et commence à mettre la table, vite suivie par Kamui qui prend les dessous de plat et les serviettes par dessus. Quant à moi, je me charge de la marmite de soupe.

« Non, à onze heures, je ne dormais toujours pas ! Dit Kotori avec une moue boudeuse. Je lisais un livre.

-Moi, avec Fûma, on a joué aux cartes ! Mais je ne sais pas à quelle heure on est allés se coucher…

-Vous avez joué aux cartes ? » Répété-je en haussant un sourcil.

Rien d'autre, tu es sûr, Kamui ? Tu ne me caches rien ? Kotori, qui passe derrière lui, ne peut cacher un cri de surprise, me donnant un coup de main bien malgré elle:

« Hé, Kamui, tu as deux marques dans le cou !

-Ah bon ? Où ça ? Mince, je peux pas les voir ! Geint-il en essayant vainement de tourner la tête en arrière.

-Maman, c'est quoi ? On dirait des piqûres de moustique, c'est tout rouge, mais il n'y a pas de bouton…

-Laisse-moi voir ça, tu veux ? » Lui demandé-je en déposant la marmite de soupe _miso_ sur un dessous de plat, puis en m'approchant de Kamui.

De nouveau, j'examine, minutieusement en apparence, la nuque de Kamui. Puis j'en conclus à des piqûres de moustique, malgré les protestations de Kotori qui n'arrête pas de me faire remarquer l'absence de boutons sur la nuque de son ami. Mais pas besoin de leur expliquer des choses qui ne sont pas encore de leur âge, à ces deux têtes encore très innocentes. Le plus surprenant est que Kamui lui-même ne semble pas au courant de ce qui lui est arrivé. Et ce n'est pas du tout son genre de raconter des histoires, je pense que je l'aurais remarqué, sinon. Après tout, qui ment inlassablement à tout le monde depuis plus de dix ans à cause d'un amour impossible ? Moi, évidemment…

Je leur demande de s'asseoir pendant que j'apporte l'autocuiseur contenant le riz, ainsi que le poisson grillé sur un plat. Ma fille ne cesse de décrire à Kamui avec force détails les deux stars du jour qui trônent sur son cou, en insistant bien sur le fait qu'il n'y a pas de bouton aux alentours… Soucieuse de mettre fin à ces babillages et surtout de détourner leur attention, je m'installe près d'eux et tout en commençant à leur servir la soupe _miso_, je déclare d'un ton qui se veut sans appel :

« Kotori, écoute, ce sont des piqûres de moustique, un point c'est tout.

-Mais maman…

-Il n'y a pas de " Mais maman" qui tienne. Il arrive que les moustiques ne laissent pas de bouton, mais simplement des rougeurs, surtout si la morsure date d'un long moment. Kamui s'est sans doute fait piquer durant la nuit, pendant son sommeil, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas la peine de faire autant de raffut pour si peu. Maintenant, mangez, sinon, ça va refroidir. »

Kotori, que je ne savais pas si coriace, penche la tête sur le côté, en proie à une intense réflexion. Ecoute, ma fille, même si tu as bel et bien raison, restons-en là pour aujourd'hui, je t'en prie. Ce n'est pas avec toi que je dois avoir ce genre de discussions, mais avec celui dont les pas se font actuellement entendre à l'étage. Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un long soupir en pensant à l'interrogatoire qu'il convient de mener. Heureusement que mon mari est au temple…

« Mais c'est drôle que je me sois fait piquer par des moustiques cette nuit… » A commencé Kamui après avoir bien entamé son bol de soupe, couvrant par là-même les bruits de pas qu'il n'a certainement pas entendus.

Kamui, aie pitié de moi, ne remets pas cette histoire sur le tapis… Mais bien sûr, Kotori, suspendue à ses lèvres, attend la suite :

« Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé que je me faisais sucer le sang par un moustique géant ! Continue-t-il avec de larges gestes, pour impressionner Kotori, ce qui fonctionne évidemment. Il m'a attrapé par derrière, et s'en est pris à mon cou. Je me suis débattu, et après, il est parti, je ne sais plus comment… Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir… Ajoute-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

-Ouah ! Moi, je ne me souviens pas de quoi j'ai rêvé cette nuit, je n'arrive jamais à me rappeler de mes rêves », commente Kotori.

Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie, lorsque tes rêves parleront de la fin du monde, crois-moi, tu t'en souviendras, mais tu as encore le temps. Un vague à l'âme me prend en pensant au destin de liseuse d'étoile qui attend ma fille dans quelques années, et je l'observe de manière mélancolique. Ma pauvre fille…

« Maman, ça va ?

-Oui, ma chérie, ça va. Je vous laisse, j'ai à faire en haut. N'hésitez pas à vous resservir si vous n'en avez pas assez.

-D'accord ! » Me répondent-ils en chœur.

Je me lève donc et monte les escaliers, le cœur serré. C'est un très gros moustique que je me dois d'attraper. Onze ans à peine... C'est vrai qu'il est précoce et puis, il grandit, j'en ai pris conscience lorsque je me suis aperçue que depuis quelques temps, ça lui arrive de salir ses draps la nuit. Mais cela ne justifie en rien son acte.

S'est-il seulement rendu compte de sa bévue ? Laisser des marques si visibles, croyait-il vraiment qu'elles passeraient inaperçues ? Même mon mari pourrait les voir, il va falloir que je trouve un prétexte pour ramener Kamui chez lui avant le retour de Kyôgô, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de m'expliquer avec lui sur ce sujet et encore moins en présence des enfants.

Vraiment, pourquoi Fûma a-t-il fait ça à Kamui, son "meilleur ami", comme il dit si bien ? Par simple jeu ? Ca m'étonnerait, lui qui est toujours si sérieux dans tout ce qu'il entreprend que c'en est parfois effrayant. Sait-il seulement qu'avec un tel comportement, il risque de perdre son "ami" ? Enfin, il me faut tirer ça au clair et vite. Je vais le surprendre dans sa chambre afin de voir sa réaction. Il sera étonné, certes, mais aura-t-il peur ? Peur en se disant que je sais ce qu'il a fait à Kamui ?

Je fais coulisser la porte de sa chambre et la referme derrière moi. Tout est bien en ordre, ne manquent que les _futon_ à sortir. Sur le bureau à gauche, un paquet de cartes retient mon attention. Celles auxquelles Kamui a fait référence, sans doute. A quoi ça sert de les faire aller se coucher tôt si dès que j'ai le dos tourné, les enfants s'amusent ? Si je leur ai donné à chacun une lampe de poche, ce n'est pas pour ça, mais pour pallier une éventuelle coupure de courant ! Si étourdis, Kamui et Kotori ne se sont même pas rendus compte qu'en abordant ce sujet devant moi, ils ont vendu la mèche… Eux alors… Leur candeur ne me donne même pas envie de les punir…

Ce n'est pas le genre d'erreurs que commettrait leur aîné, si soucieux des détails, si scrupuleux. Je dois avouer que je l'ai pris très rarement en faute. C'est pourquoi je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'il ait fait de tels suçons (parce qu'il faut bien appeler un chat un chat) sur le cou de Kamui. Bon sang, mais ils sont encore à l'école primaire, à quoi pense-t-il, à la fin ? Le sang commençant à me monter à la tête, je respire profondément et m'assieds sur les talons en plein milieu de la chambre, essayant de calmer les tremblements de mes mains sur mon tablier. Et j'attends.

Quelques minutes plus tard, mon fils retourne dans sa chambre, habillé d'un tee-shirt et d'une paire de jeans, et m'y trouve. Il ne cache pas sa surprise, il a dû comprendre que je n'étais pas là pour le réveiller ou pour une inspection de propreté, mais pour lui parler. Il s'agenouille en face de moi avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour simplement me dire :

« Bonjour, maman. »

Il n'y a aucune crainte, aucune panique dans sa voix. Etrange… Se croit-il à ce point au-dessus de tout soupçon ? Je prends ma plus belle voix et lui dédie mon plus joli sourire afin d'entamer la conversation :

« Bonjour, Fûma. Tu as bien dormi ? Il est rare que tu te lèves si tard, Kamui et Kotori n'attendent que toi pour bien commencer leur journée, tu sais ?

-J'étais très fatigué.

-Il paraît que tu t'es couché tard car tu jouais aux cartes avec Kamui. C'est lui qui me l'a dit par inadvertance, lâché-je en jetant un bref coup d'œil au paquet de cartes.

-C'est vrai, reconnaît-il après un silence en baissant la tête. On n'était pas fatigués, alors on a pris une lampe et…

-Ce n 'est rien, ça passe pour cette fois. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux mettre au clair.»

Je le sens se tendre, mais il ne dit rien, il attend. Mon fils n'est vraiment pas bavard, il est même un peu bourru, mais je dois avouer qu'il est obéissant avec son père et moi, en plus d'être d'agréable compagnie avec sa sœur et Kamui qui ne peuvent d'ailleurs pas se passer de lui, que ce soit pour jouer au ballon, faire du vélo, raconter des histoires, jouer à cache-cache, faire les devoirs de classe, dessiner et j'en passe…

-« Kamui m'a raconté qu'il avait un peu peur de l'orage et qu'il a dormi avec toi cette nuit, je veux dire dans ton _futon_ puisque vous partagez déjà la chambre quand il est là. Tu confirmes ?

-Oui.

-En le voyant ce matin, j'ai remarqué des marques rouges sur son cou, une sur sa nuque et l'autre sur le côté.

-Des marques rouges ?

-Oui. Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qui a causé ces marques ? »

Il hausse les sourcils, semblant réellement surpris. S'il joue la comédie, il peut monter sur les planches dès maintenant, il aurait ses chances.

« Ce ne sont pas des moustiques ? Nous sommes en été, non ? Sinon, je… »

Un court silence, ensuite, durant lequel je le vois pâlir à vue d'œil et c'est d'une voix légèrement plus basse, plus rauque, qu'il continue :

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment », me dit-il avec un tout petit peu plus d'assurance.

Et en me laissant estomaquée. Mais mon fils ne sait évidemment pas que question mensonge, peu de personnes peuvent rivaliser avec moi : Tôru, une **amie** d'enfance… Kyôgô, l'homme que j'**aime **et que j'ai voulu épouser… Tout cela, ce ne sont que des histoires à dormir debout que je vous fais avaler depuis dix ans, sans honte aucune. Et c'est bien le pire ! On n'apprend pas à un vieux singe à faire des grimaces, Fûma… Ne comprend-t-il pas que je l'ai déjà démasqué ? Oui, il le sait sans doute. Alors pourquoi faire semblant de ne rien savoir..? Calme-toi, Saya, du calme, n'oublie pas que tu as une santé fragile et que le stress comme la colère sont très mauvais pour toi… Respire un bon coup… Là, c'est bien… continuons :

« Tu ne l'aurais pas **embrassé **dans le cou, à tout hasard ? Alors qu'il dormait à tes côtés ?

-Comment…

-Comment je le sais ? Non, ce n'est pas Kamui qui est venu "rapporter". Il m'a dit qu'il a rêvé s'être fait piquer par un moustique géant… Rien à voir avec toi, évidemment… » Asséné-je avec force.

Là, j'ai mis mon fils K.O. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir savoir ce qui lui est passé par la tête la nuit dernière. Mais avant, je lui dois quand même quelques explications :

« A dire vrai, tu n'as pas seulement embrassé Kamui dans le cou, tu as sucé la peau de sa nuque, suffisamment fort pour que ça laisse des marques similaires aux bleus que l'on se fait lorsqu'on se blesse, dû à l'afflux de sang qui remonte sous la peau. Tu ne le savais pas, c'est ça, que ça laissait de telles marques ? » Lui demandé-je en voyant son air abasourdi.

Il secoue lentement la tête, hébété. Je vois…

« Rassure-toi, j'ai fait croire à ta sœur et à Kamui que c'étaient de simples piqûres de moustique. Car comme Kamui ne connaissait pas l'origine de ces… marques, et vu le rêve qu'il m'a raconté, j'ai des raisons de croire que tu as agi pendant son sommeil. Son rêve a dû prendre en compte ce qu'il ressentait physiquement et ça s'est traduit par l'attaque d'un moustique géant et tout. Ca arrive parfois… Je t'avoue que même Kotori a eu du mal à croire cette histoire de piqûre, et ne pense pas que ça va échapper à ton père lorsqu'il rentrera. Maintenant, j'espère que tu as de bonnes raisons à me fournir, Fûma. »

Nerveux, les mains et les lèvres tremblantes, il ferme les yeux un long moment. Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas plus calme que lui, je pense. Il déglutit et lorsqu'il commence ses explications d'un "Je" hésitant, sa voix se brise. Je lui laisse le temps nécessaire afin qu'il rassemble le courage qui lui reste et qu'il me raconte :

« Hier soir, il y avait l'orage, alors je lui ai proposé de venir dormir près de moi parce qu'il avait un peu peur et qu'il n'aime pas l'orage, mais… Je jure que je n'ai pas voulu, mais… Sa peau, elle… sentait bon, il était collé contre moi et ses cheveux touchaient mes lèvres et… et… Alors… Ils sentaient bon, et je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient aussi doux et soyeux, alors je… Je les ai touchés et ma main est descendue dans son cou, c'était chaud… et doux, alors… »

Alors tu as cédé à la tentation qui se présentait à toi, cette parcelle de chair offerte, comme suppliant tes lèvres de la toucher, un peu. Un "un peu" qui a évolué en un "encore", en un "beaucoup". Tu as goûté à un fruit certes défendu, mais tellement enivrant que tes sens étourdis n'ont rien voulu entendre. Résultat, tu as voulu toucher, juste toucher… Tu as goûté, mordillé, sucé cette nuque qui te faisait tant envie. Puis-je t'en blâmer ? Je sais combien Kamui ressemble à sa mère. Les mêmes yeux bleus envoûtants, les mêmes cheveux de jais, lisses comme de la soie. Le même grain de peau et je devine sans mal les mêmes lèvres tendres, la langue appétissante et… Crois-moi, mon fils, tu es encore loin d'avoir découvert tous les trésors que doit receler le corps de Kamui. Mais je m'égare, là…

« Tu as aimé ?

-Comment ?

-La peau de Kamui… Tu l'as aimée ?

-Je… Oui », reconnaît-il après un silence.

Je sais que je m'avance en terrain glissant, mais je dois absolument savoir jusqu'à quel point Fûma est conscient de son désir envers Kamui.

« Cette nuit, ou plutôt très tôt ce matin quelqu'un est allé aux toilettes. Je ne dormais pas… C'était toi ? »

Mon fils me regarde comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Oui, j'ai bien conscience qu'une mère n'a généralement pas ce genre de discussion avec son fils, mais…

« Je… suis allé aux toilettes faire pipi. »

Bien joué. Mais bien trop prévisible…

« Et alors ? Me demande-t-il, méfiant. Mais quoi, à la fin ? Insiste-t-il devant mon mutisme.

-Fûma, dis-je alors dans un soupir, je suis ta mère et je suis assez grande pour savoir ce genre de choses, ce que tu as ressenti en présence de Kamui et la manière dont ton corps y a réagi. »

Surtout, je t'imagine sans peine dans ton _futon_ humer l'odeur de Kamui, goûter chaque centimètre carré de peau accessible, te frotter, te presser doucement, mais longuement contre lui et serrer les dents pour ne pas le réveiller avec tes gémissements. Tes mains ont-elles caressé son flanc, son ventre sous son pyjama, sont-elles allées sur ses hanches, se sont-elles même perdues plus haut, plus bas ? Auquel cas, Kamui a le sommeil vraiment lourd…

Pas étonnant qu'avec une nuit aussi riche en émotions et sensations, Fûma n'ait pas réussi à fermer l'œil. Et puis, comment faire l'impasse sur une tentation pareille ? Ce serait refuser un cadeau le jour de Noël… Je suis mal placée pour lui faire des reproches, je le sais, je le sais bien… Mais au nom de Tôru, je ne peux pas tolérer un tel comportement et il doit le savoir. Moi, au moins, j'étais au lycée quand j'ai commencé à jouer de la sorte avec ma Tôru et sa peau de nacre…

Et lui… Onze ans. Onze ans à peine et on en est déjà là. Qui l'aurait cru ? Je soupire bruyamment en me prenant la tête entre les mains. Et ce ne sont encore que des enfants ! Enfin, après cet événement, pourrai-je encore considérer mon fils comme tel ? A ce train-là, qu'est-ce que ce sera en 1999, en pleine adolescence et lutte pour la fin du monde ? Je ne serai plus là, Kotori non plus et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça donnera…

« Fûma, je vais prendre des mesures, lui dis-je finalement en relevant la tête le plus dignement possible.

-Des mesures ? Répète-t-il, interloqué.

-Tes marques ne sont pas du tout discrètes. Kotori les a remarquées et j'ai eu du mal à lui faire croire à des piqûres de moustique. Kamui, lui, ne m'a pas posé de complications particulières, je pense que c'est parce qu'il ne les avait pas vues. Mais tu comprends bien que lorsque Tôru viendra récupérer son fils ce soir, elle me demandera des comptes et je ne pourrai pas lui mentir, elle non plus n'est plus une enfant. Idem pour ton père qui rentrera en fin d'après-midi à la maison, continué-je face à mon fils qui a rivé ses yeux au sol. Cependant, je t'avoue que je n'ai pas envie de m'expliquer avec lui à ce propos. Par conséquent, je renverrai Kamui chez lui plus tôt que prévu, dans l'après-midi. Je prie pour que tes marques disparaissent d'ici à demain, mais je conseillerai à Tôru de mettre un pansement dessus pour les cacher au cas où. »

Je prends une pause, avant de continuer :

« J'espère que tu mesures bien les conséquences de ton acte irréfléchi. Je m'arrangerai pour qu'il n'y ait pas de deuxième fois. Connaissant Kamui et la profonde amitié qu'il a envers Kotori et toi, ce serait criminel de lui interdire l'accès à chez nous. Il pourra même dormir ici. Cependant, il dormira dorénavant dans la chambre de ta sœur.

-Mais… »

Puis plus rien. Mon fils ne pipe mot. Je laisse planer un long silence et je l'observe commencer à trembler. De plus en plus. Quelqu'un ne connaissant pas mon fils aurait pu s'attendre à une réplique cinglante et outragée ou encore à un départ avec force et fracas. Mais mon fils n'a jamais été du genre capricieux, ni forte tête. Il joint ses mains sur le sol, y pose son front, ferme les yeux et me dit d'une voix calme:

« Je garderai le secret, maman. Je le jure, personne ne le saura et je ne recommencerai plus. Je promets, alors… Alors je t'en prie, laisse Kamui dormir avec moi. Je t'en prie, maman…

-Mais Fûma, lorsqu'on y réfléchit calmement, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu continueras à le voir, à jouer avec lui comme avant. Il n'y aura aucune différence. »

Notable. Cela ne fait aucune différence pour des enfants tels que vous, du moins, si on y réfléchit avec sa tête et non avec son cœur.

« Si, il y en a une», dit-il en relevant la tête.

Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu n'es vraiment plus un enfant, Fûma…

« Et laquelle ?

-C'est le seul moment où on est seuls tous les deux, dit-il les yeux baissés. On discute et on s'amuse…

-Tu aimes ces moments intimes, visiblement, dis-je attendrie par les paroles de mon fils vivant son premier amour. Pourtant, Fûma, je serai catégorique, ajouté-je avec un sourire, triste il est vrai.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demande-t-il en braquant ses yeux sur les miens. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, maman, je le jure ! Je ne recommencerai pas !

-Veux-tu que Kamui sache ce que tu lui as fait la nuit dernière ?

-Non ! Proteste-t-il alors avec panique.

-Tu vois, tu sens que ton acte envers lui n'est pas blanc comme neige et tu en éprouves de la culpabilité et de la honte, au point de vouloir le lui cacher.

-Mais…

-Mon fils, écoute-moi…

-Non ! Je veux continuer à dormir avec Kamui, maman ! Puisque je te dis que je ne lui ferai rien ! »

Ne fais pas de promesse que tu n'es pas sûr de tenir, Fûma… Dire que l'innoncence de Kamui me paraît plus en sûreté si celui-ci dort avec ma fille plutôt qu'avec mon fils… Je peine encore à y croire…

« Tu as fauté une fois, je ne peux plus te faire confiance.

-Mais je veux dormir avec Kamui !

-Fûma, c'est non !

-Je veux dormir avec lui ! Maman, je te promets, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, mais je veux dormir avec lui ! Me dit-il d'une voix forte, autoritaire, mais dispersant dans cette pièce close des paroles désespérées.

-C'est non !

-Je veux dormir avec lui !

-Non !

-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »

La vision de mon fils, si effacé d'ordinaire, me tenant tête en tapant du poing avec une telle férocité m'aurait laissée pantoise si je n'avais des impératifs à remplir. De sérieux impératifs concernant la fin du monde.

« Tu as fauté, Fûma, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te voir recommencer !

-Mais je ne le referai plus !

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Mais puisque je te le promets ! Crie-t-il en éclatant en sanglots et en continuant à frapper le sol de ses poings. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire de plus pour te convaincre ? Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas faire ça et je ne recommencerai plus ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Dis-moi et je le ferai ! Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, mais laisse-le dormir avec moi !

-J'ai dit non et je ne reviendrai pas dessus !

-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu veux me l'enlever ? »

Que… ? Quelles sont ces paroles, que j'entends de la bouche même de mon fils aîné ? Comprend-t-il seulement la signification, le sens de ses derniers mots ?

« Pourquoi tu veux me l'enlever, tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'enlever Kamui, maman, tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu n'as pas le droit, je te déteste ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Tu n'as… pas le droit… Personne… n'a le droit…» Continue-t-il difficilement en toussant.

Il enfouit son visage dans le creux formé au sol par ses bras et reste là, par terre, à pleurer bruyamment. Moi, me mordant les lèvres pour ne surtout pas l'imiter, touchée par sa douleur que je ressens comme étant la mienne, je le laisse donner libre cours à sa souffrance. Selon la volonté de Tôru, je dois à tout prix éviter un trop grand rapprochement entre Fûma et Kamui qui peut s'avérer néfaste pour l'avenir, mais je me demande s'il n'est pas déjà trop tard… Fûma est amoureux de celui dont il est l'étoile jumelle. Ses sentiments viennent donc s'ajouter à son lien fatal avec Kamui… Comment parvenir à le détacher de son "ami" ? La tâche me paraît immense, si tant est qu'elle soit encore possible…

Ces larmes que Fûma verse pour Kamui me rappellent celles que j'ai versées au lycée lorsque Tôru m'avait expliquée que pour la Terre, elle devait mettre au monde un fils, "Kamui". Pour moi, cela n'avait qu'une seule signification : elle allait s'unir charnellement à un homme. Que ce soit pour le bien de la Terre ou pour autre chose n'avait aucune espèce d'importance, je ne supportais pas d'imaginer Tôru dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je ne tolérais aucune intrusion entre elle et moi. Personne n'avait le droit de me l'enlever. Personne. J'étais dévorée par la jalousie et jusqu'à maintenant, bien que mariée et mère de famille, je considère Tôru comme étant mienne, puisque ce mariage que j'ai contracté avec Kyôgô afin de mettre au monde l'épée divine, je l'ai fait pour nous lier à jamais Tôru et moi. Si mon fils ressent ce que j'ai ressenti à l'époque, et ça m'a tout l'air d'être le cas, je ne suis pas sortie…

Fûma s'est calmé. Toujours le visage à même le sol, il essuie ses larmes comme il peut. Ce n'est qu'après un long moment, ses sanglots s'atténuant naturellement, qu'il se redresse. Me faisant face, le visage défait, il me demande alors d'une petite voix qui ne lui ressemble pas :

« C'est parce que je suis un garçon, c'est ça ? Si… si j'étais une fille, comme Kotori, est-ce qu'il aurait pu dormir avec moi ? »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer en me pinçant l'arête du nez. S'il n'y avait que ça, Fûma… Ce serait bien plus simple et ta véhémence, ta fougue m'auraient convaincue depuis belle lurette. Quel que soit votre sexe à toi et Kamui, je ne me serais pas mis entre vous deux, je n'aurais tout simplement pas pu.

« Et qui te dit que Kotori ne fera pas la même chose avec Kamui ? Parce que c'est une fille ? Me demande-t-il un brin provocateur, ce qui lui ressemble encore moins lorsqu'il est en ma présence.

-Kotori est Kotori et tu es toi. Elle ne fera pas ce genre de choses à Kamui, parce qu'elle est elle.

-Mais elle aussi, elle l'aime… C'est injuste… Totalement injuste ! S'exclame-t-il soudainement. Comment tu peux savoir qu'elle ne lui fera jamais ça? »

Parce qu'en te voyant agir et parler ainsi, j'ai l'impression que mes deux enfants renferment chacun une partie de mon âme et qu'ensemble, vous êtes moi. Toi, Fûma, tu représentes ma passion effrénée, insoutenable, entière pour ma chère Tôru. Comme moi, tu veux saisir envers et contre tout quelque chose qui ne t'est pas destiné. Tu es rebelle sous tes airs tranquilles, comme moi, et ce n'est que maintenant que je vois à quel point on se ressemble, toi et moi. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas vu plus tôt… ? Quant à Kotori, elle a hérité de moi son sens du sacrifice et ses pouvoirs de liseuse d'étoiles. Comme moi, elle mourra pour la personne qu'elle aime le plus. Et Kamui, lui, n'est autre que Tôru, selon toute vraisemblance… Kotori aime certes Kamui et ça crève les yeux, mais elle n'a pas ta fougue. Son amour s'exprime différemment, moins passionnément, moins physiquement surtout. Et puis, elle est si innocente, je l'imagine mal avec ce genre d'idées dans la tête… Cependant, je suis incapable de dire que ses sentiments sont moins forts que les tiens. Je trouve d'ailleurs cette question impertinente, tout compte fait. Finalement, seul Kamui sera en mesure de décider lequel d'entre vous aura sa préférence.

« Si le fait d'être un garçon ou une fille n'a pas d'importance, alors c'est vraiment injuste, ce que tu fais… Tu n'as aucun droit de faire dormir Kamui avec Kotori, sous prétexte que c'est Kotori…»

Fûma recommence à pleurer une fois ces paroles dites, mais en silence cette fois-ci, ou plus précisément, les larmes coulent comme animées par une volonté propre. C'est comme par hasard en ce moment plutôt tendu que ma fille fait irruption dans la chambre de son frère, Kamui sur ses talons. Je ne les ai même pas entendus monter.

« Grand frère ! Tu es réveillé ? Si tu es prêt…

-Dégage…

-Viens mang… Quoi ?

-Je t'ai dit de dégager, tu es sourde ? Lui crache-t-il à la aussi, je te déteste, c'est à cause de toi si Kamui…

-Fûma, ça suffit ! »

_Kami-sama_… Fûma s'est mis debout en un clin d'œil face à sa sœur et il a fallu me réveiller, transcender cette scène complètement surréaliste pour me lever à mon tour et le tenir prisonnier contre moi avant qu'il ne commette un acte malheureux. Kotori, choquée par l'attitude et les paroles de son frère envers elle, est statufiée sur place; Kamui, bouchée bée juste derrière elle, a bien sûr tout entendu. Mon fils pleure de nouveau à chaudes larmes, mais dans mes bras cette fois-ci et moi, le cœur battant contre son dos, les yeux fermés, je prie pour que la situation ne me file pas entre les doigts.

« Rendez-le moi toutes les deux… »

La voix de mon fils me parvient tel un murmure soufflé par le vent, un murmure que je croirais presque irréel. J'ouvre les yeux et je me redresse lentement sans desserrer mon étreinte. J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu. Ni Kotori, ni Kamui ne semblent avoir entendu l'injonction de Fûma et c'est tant mieux : ma fille, qui n'a toujours pas bougé d'un pouce, pleure maintenant en silence. Soudain, son visage se crispe, ses lèvres se retroussent dangereusement, ses dents se serrent douloureusement. Oh, oh…

« Moi aussi, je te déteste ! Tu n'es plus mon grand frère ! Et je ne veux plus te voir non plus, tu es méchant ! »

Kamui, complètement sonné et moi, lasse de toute cette histoire, n'avons même pas le réflexe de la retenir et elle s'enfuit en pleurant à l'autre bout du couloir, dans sa chambre dont elle fait coulisser la porte avec une rare, très rare violence. Kamui se retourne en direction du couloir, comme s'il allait la rejoindre, puis hésite et reporte son regard douloureux sur Fûma dont les larmes se sont atténuées. L' "ami", si je puis dire, de mes deux enfants est atterré par la situation qui le dépasse et dont il ne comprend sans doute pas grand-chose. Pour la première fois, il assiste à un conflit ouvert entre deux personnes auxquelles il tient énormément. Qui consoler, qui soutenir, dans ce cas ? Fûma a tort de prime abord, mais il semble contrit par la douleur. A-t-il agi ainsi par pure méchanceté ? Tu sais bien que non, tu le connais trop bien pour ça, pour toi, il est comme un grand frère et je sais combien tu lui fais confiance… Kotori, elle, n'a rien fait de mal et se retrouve injustement sur le banc des accusés. Elle ne mérite pas un tel traitement de la part de son grand frère qu'elle adore.

Kamui recule de quelques pas, encore en direction du couloir, pourtant, il n'arrive pas à détacher son regard de Fûma. Tu hésites, Kamui ? Mes enfants t'aiment, mais toi, lequel veux-tu ? Kotori ou Fûma ? Fûma ou Kotori ? La douceur d'une fleur ou la chaleur des flammes ? Tes yeux complètement perdus m'indiquent que tu ne sais visiblement pas. Tu n'as pas de préférence, vraiment ?

« Kamui, va voir Kotori dans sa chambre », lui ordonné-je calmement.

Il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, me laissant de nouveau seule avec mon fils aîné après avoir refermé la porte de la chambre. Fûma essuie ses dernières larmes, avant de se retourner afin de me faire face.

« Rends-le-moi, me dit-il calmement. Je ne demande rien d'autre. De toutes les façons, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre…

-C'est non, lui réponds-je sur le même ton.

-Mais pourquoi ? S'insurge-t-il de nouveau. Je ne lui ferai rien !

-Tu t'entends parler depuis tout à l'heure? Tu parles de Kamui comme s'il s'agit d'un objet en ta possession. Mais il n'est pas un objet et il ne t'appartient pas, de même qu'il n'appartient pas à Kotori. Il décide seul de ce qu'il veut. De qui il aime. Ta sœur ne traiterait jamais Kamui comme toi tu le fais.

-Kamui n'est pas un objet ? Mais ça, je le sais ! Il ne m'appartient pas, mais… Mais… »

Mais tu aurais voulu que ce soit le cas, afin que vous ne soyez jamais séparés, afin qu'il reste à tes côtés. Tu as peur qu'il ne t'échappe un jour, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'aimes vraiment comme moi j'aime Tôru…

« Même un objet que tu chéris peut se faire dérober… Ou tu peux le casser par inadvertance… Tu as beau posséder quelque chose, celle-ci peut disparaître sans crier gare, Fûma… Garder une personne pour soi est encore plus hasardeux.»

Il soupire, les larmes de nouveau au bord des yeux, puis me dit :

« Laisse-moi tranquille.

-Bien. »

Ses paroles sonnent comme une injonction, mais je ne suis pas là pour mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Je me lève lentement et quitte sa chambre en refermant la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec Kamui, en larmes lui aussi, recroquevillé près des escaliers et reniflant pitoyablement. Je m'assieds donc à ses côtés et lui demande :

« Kamui, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Kotori ?

-J'ai voulu la voir, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas me voir… parce que c'était de ma faute… de ma faute si Fûma est fâchée contre elle. Parce qu'il n'a jamais été fâché avant, même quand on faisait des bêtises et…

-Mais non, Kamui, Fûma n'est pas fâché contre Kotori et ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as rien fait.

-Si, il était fâché, il a crié sur elle !

-Ecoute, mon ange, lui dis-je en me rapprochant de lui et en le serrant dans mes bras pour le consoler, ne pleure pas, écoute-moi…

-Kotori est en colère contre moi, et Fûma aussi, il était en colère… Ils ne m'aiment plus ! Conclut-il en pleurant de plus belle. Ils ne m'aiment plus, ils ne veulent même plus me voir ! Ils ne voudront plus jouer avec moi et je serai encore tout seul! Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, tante Saya ? Ils ne m'aiment plus…

-Mais bien sûr que si, ils t'aiment toujours, Kamui… »

Si tu savais à quel point, mon garçon, et c'est bien là le problème… Oui, si tu savais combien ils sont tous les deux dingues de toi, je pense que cela te ferait peur même à toi…

J'attends patiemment que Kamui cesse de pleurer en le cajolant avec toute la tendresse dont je suis capable et en lui répétant encore et encore qu'il n'est pas fautif dans l'affaire, qu'il n'y est pour rien. Une fois ses larmes taries, je le laisse deux secondes afin de prendre un mouchoir dans ma chambre pour lui essuyer les joues et lui moucher le nez, puis je pose le fils de Tôru sur mes genoux dans le but de lui parler, sans rien dévoiler d'important, toutefois. Tâche ardue, je vais devoir me montrer convaincante, mais bon, après, il ne s'agit que de Kamui…

« Ecoute ce qui s'est passé et tu verras que ce n'est pas de ta faute, d'accord ?

-Oui, me dit-il essuyant une dernière larme qui s'était perdue, ce qui m'arrache un sourire : si mignon, Kamui…

-Fûma a fait une bêtise. Une grosse bêtise.

-Quoi ?

-Tu voudrais que je dise à tout le monde que tu faisais pipi au lit jusqu'à l'âge de quatre ans ? Lui demandé-je en le taquinant.

-Non, surtout pas ! S'exclame-t-il, paniqué. C'est maman qui t'a dit ça ?

-Tu en as honte, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pareil pour Fûma, il ne veut pas que d'autres sachent… Mais il a fait une bêtise, alors quand je l'ai découvert, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, à ton avis ?

-Tu l'as puni ?

-Tout à fait.

-Mais, cette bêtise… C'est à cause de moi qu'il l'a faite ?

-Non, pas du tout, tu n'es responsable de rien.

-Mais, Fûma, il ne fait jamais de bêtises.

-Si, il en fait. Rarement, mais il en fait, comme tous les enfants. Mais je dois reconnaître que c'est un fils modèle. Toi aussi, tu es plutôt sage. Kotori aussi, et c'est bien pour ça que je vous adore !

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr ! Lui dis-je le plus gaiement possible en frottant ma joue contre la sienne pour le faire rire, ce qui fonctionne. Donc voilà, Fûma a été puni. Mais comme personne n'aime être puni, il s'est fâché… Et comme il était fâché, il s'en est pris à Kotori. Et elle, agressée, s'en est pris à toi. Tu comprends l'enchaînement ? Comme une spirale de violence.

-Oui, je vois, approuve-t-il doucement. C'est pour ça que Fûma était si triste et pleurait… Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer avant, tante Saya.

-Fûma est un dur à cuir…

-Tu es sûre qu'il ne m'en veut pas ?

-Sûre et certaine, affirmé-je. Il faut le laisser se calmer, Kotori aussi. Ca leur passera. Toi aussi, il t'arrive de bouder, non ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais pas souvent… Depuis qu'on est arrivés ici avec maman, c'est vraiment mieux !

-Tu as tes deux amis avec toi, c'est pour ça.

-Mais toi aussi, tu es très gentille avec moi, tante Saya ! Et oncle Kyôgô aussi ! Me dit-il en m'enlaçant et en plongeant ses magnifiques orbes bleus dans mes yeux.

-Mais comment pourrait-on ne pas t'aimer, Kamui ? Lui réponds-je. Tu es si adorable et c'est tellement agréable de t'avoir à la maison… Ca te dit de passer le reste de la matinée avec moi ? Ensuite, on va préparer le déjeuner, et on va retourner les voir pour leur dire de descendre manger. Tu vas voir, on va faire quelque chose de tellement bon qu'ils ne vont pas hésiter une seconde ! » Dis-je avec enthousiasme en faisant mine de retrousser des manches que je n'ai pas, puisque je porte une robe à manches courtes sous mon éternel tablier blanc décoré de lapins.

Kamui fait une petite moue, signe qu'il hésite à me suivre. C'est sûr qu'il s'amuse bien plus avec mes deux enfants, mais je m'efforcerai de rendre le temps que nous allons partager le plus agréable possible. Moi non plus, je ne suis pas habituée à la présence de Kamui, dès qu'il est là, il disparaît avec Kotori et Fûma et je ne les vois que pour les repas. J'entends des rires, rarement des pleurs et généralement, ceux-ci ne durent pas plus de dix secondes car il y en a toujours un pour consoler l'autre. Souvent, quand il fait beau, ils partent et jouent dehors, sur le terrain vague près d'ici, ou plus simplement dans les rues du quartier. Et seul leur ventre les rappelle à l'ordre. Plus inséparables que ces trois-là, impossible à trouver… Et pourtant, avec les événements de ce matin, je me suis rendue compte que cet équilibre était plus fragile que ce qu'on pouvait penser.

« C'est d'accord, me dit-il finalement.

-C'est bien mieux d'être avec moi que tout seul, non ?

-Sûr ! »

Il se lève et me tend les mains pour m'aider à me relever à mon tour. Mais alors que je me redresse, une violente migraine me foudroie et je retombe lourdement contre le mur. Gémissant, je me masse les tempes, tandis que Kamui, paniqué, me demande ce qui m'arrive. Je crois tout simplement que j'ai eu beaucoup trop d'émotions pour la matinée… En plus, avec ma petite santé…

« Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Vrai ?

-Vrai, regarde, je vais me lever… »

En m'appuyant sur ses épaules et en le regardant, l'air confiant, je me redresse à nouveau et parviens à me mettre debout. Mais j'ai encore mal à la tête et je sens qu'elle tourne. Kamui, pas rassuré du tout et avec raison me tient une main et c'est en agrippant l'autre au garde-corps de mon escalier que je descends les marches une par une.

Une fois dans le salon avec lui, je découvre l'état de la table, que Kotori et Kamui n'ont pas débarrassée après avoir fini leur repas, puisqu'ils étaient montés chercher leur aîné. Avec son aide, je nettoie tout, fais la vaisselle et range le salon et la cuisine. Ensuite, je lui propose de faire des origamis, ce qui le ravit. Il monte prendre des feuilles de papier dans ma chambre et rien que cette petite activité nous occupe plus d'une heure. Ensuite, pause télé, devant des dessins animés, bien entendu. Il m'aide à trier le linge pour la lessive, m'accompagne pour les courses et c'est sur le chemin que nous décidons du déjeuner : un bon _toridon _!

Nous rentrons et nous nous mettons aux fourneaux. Kamui ne rechigne pas à m'aider, au contraire, il est vrai qu'il semble plutôt aimer les travaux manuels, ce qui est rare chez un garçon. Bientôt, midi et demi s'affiche à la pendule, et le repas est fin prêt. Alors que je prends les dessous de plat pour les poser sur la table, Kamui me tire la ceinture du tablier pour me demander une feuille et un stylo : afin d'enterrer la hache de guerre avec mes enfants, son idée est de se dessiner sur la feuille. Ensuite, d'inviter Kotori et Fûma à en faire de même et d'inscrire leur nom afin de sceller leur amitié. Approuvant son initiative, je lui accorde la permission de prendre le nécessaire. Il s'installe ensuite à la table et dessine, me cachant des mains son chef-d'œuvre lorsque je me penche par-dessus son épaule afin de voir. Haussant les épaules, je lui explique que de toutes les façons, ce n'est pas moi qu'il faudra convaincre avec ce dessin, mais ses "deux amoureux d'en haut". Il grimace au mot "amoureux" et croyant réellement que je blague, il me tire la langue avant de monter les escaliers, rétorquant qu'en plus, Fûma ne peut pas être son amoureux puisque c'est un garçon. Une fois Kamui hors de ma vue, je soupire en me dirigeant vers la cuisine afin de mettre la table. Si tu savais, Kamui, mais si tu savais…

Ce n'est qu'une fois que le _toridon _et l'autocuiseur contenant le riz sont sur la table que je me rappelle l'état dans lequel j'ai laissé Fûma un peu plus tôt. Peut-être sera-t-il sourd à la demande de "réconciliation" de Kamui… Je décide donc de monter voir ce qu'il en est. Une fois en haut, j'entends depuis la chambre de ma fille Kamui s'exclamer sur la mocheté que lui dessine Kotori. Celle-ci se rebiffe, puis éclate de rire en entendant qu'elle est bien plus belle en réalité. Ce qui est sans doute vrai… Une bonne chose de faite pour ces deux-là, en tout cas.

Prudemment, je fais coulisser la porte de la chambre de mon fils aîné. Je le trouve assis contre la porte de son armoire, le regard dans le vague. Il ne tourne même pas la tête à mon arrivée. Son accueil se résume à cette phrase :

« Laisse Kamui dormir avec moi.

-Fûma, nous en avons parlé, c'est non, répliqué-je en refermant la porte.

-Alors je n'ai rien à te dire, tu peux partir », me dit-il froidement.

D'ordinaire, je pense que je l'aurais tancé pour sa manière irrespectueuse de m'adresser la parole. Mais d'ordinaire, il ne m'aurait pas adressé la parole ainsi. Compréhensive, je m'agenouille près de lui et lui dis :

« C'est l'heure du déjeuner, tu sais ?

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Fûma, tu n'as rien mangé ce matin.

-Je n'avalerai rien tant que tu ne reviendras pas sur ta décision.

-Je ne te savais pas si têtu, mon fils… Ne fais pas ta forte tête et viens manger, s'il te plaît.

-C'est non. Je veux que Kamui dorme avec moi comme avant.

-Fûma…

-Non, je ne mangerai pas tant que tu n'auras pas changé d'avis !

-Tu sais que Kamui sera triste si tu ne manges pas avec lui?

-Je m'en moque !

-Et que si tu ne manges pas, tu mourras ?

-Et alors ?

-Et que si tu meurs, Kamui sera encore plus triste ?»

Cette idée le fait réfléchir profondément.

« Je préfère encore cette situation plutôt que toi et Kotori me l'enleviez. »

Mon espoir de l'ébranler aura vécu une poignée de secondes… Mon fils n'a vraiment pas froid aux yeux. Déterminé comme moi, égoïste comme moi… Physiquement, il est le portrait craché de son père, mais en ce qui concerne le caractère, il me ressemble vraiment beaucoup… Tu aimes ton cher Kamui, hein… et ce ton, cette lueur dans ton regard… Tu ne reculeras pas. Tu es bien mon fils, tu es bien la "vérité scellée" _(1)_ au fond de mon coeur…

« Faisons un marché. Comme tu le sais, j'en parlerai à Tôru, puisque je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je lui demanderai ce qu'elle en pense, et si l'idée que son fils dorme avec toi ne la dérange pas. Nous verrons ce qu'elle décidera et nous nous plierons à sa volonté quelle qu'elle soit. Qu'en penses-tu ? En échange, fais la paix avec ta sœur, et va la rejoindre, ainsi que Kamui, en bas, pour le déjeuner. Autre chose : que tout ceci reste entre nous, je ne veux pas que tu en parles, ni à Kamui et Kotori, ni à ton père. »

Il se retourne et me regarde longuement. Les mêmes yeux noisette que les miens. Le même regard implacable, qui sonde chaque recoin de ma pensée, à la recherche d'une faille dans mon raisonnement ou d'un piège que j'aurais tendu. A ce moment, je ne suis plus très sûre de faire face à mon fils, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il a grandi en une demi-journée à peine. Mais ma proposition est honnête, équitable et j'ai confiance en son jugement.

« D'accord », me dit-il finalement en se levant.

Je me lève à mon tour et à notre grande surprise, c'est pour l'enlacer contre moi : oui, je suis étonnée par cet élan de spontanéité de ma part. Peut-être dû au fait que je me rends clairement compte de tous nos points communs. Sa tête contre ma poitrine, il ne dit rien. Je me baisse à nouveau et toujours contre lui, je murmure à son oreille :

« Je veux que tu te comportes comme si la nuit dernière et cette matinée n'avaient pas existé. Personne ne doit savoir, continué-je en lui tenant le menton et en dardant mes yeux dans les siens. Personne. Tes sentiments envers Kamui ou envers ta sœur, tu oublies. Tes désirs, pareil. Je veux que tu restes pour eux un grand frère modèle, quoiqu'il advienne. Tu m'as bien entendue ?

-Pourquoi ? Me dit-il doucement, la voix troublée.

-Parce que tu ne dois pas t'éprendre de Kamui. Je te l'interdis formellement.

-Mais pourquoi ? » Insiste-t-il.

Parce que tu es son étoile jumelle et que Tôru et moi, enfin, surtout Tôru… Nous ne voulons pas que votre bataille pour décider de l'avenir des hommes soit entachée d'amour passionnel qui vous entraverait inutilement. Parce qu'auquel cas, vous souffrirez comme jamais auparavant. Parce que Kamui doit décider et que son jugement envers l'humanité doit rester impartial et neutre. Parce que Kamui et toi êtes "Kamui". Parce que…

« Parce que c'est comme ça, dis-je d'une voix soudainement lasse. Ne m'en demande pas plus, je… Je ne veux simplement pas que tu en souffres plus tard.

-Pourquoi j'en souffrirai plus tard ? Et même, moi, je veux l'aimer … Me murmure-t-il en réponse à l'oreille. Tes menaces ne me font pas peur.

-Je te l'interdis… Tu n'as pas le droit. Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes…

-Mais même…

-Non… Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles…

-Entre ne pas souffrir et l'aimer, je veux l'aimer, maman.

-Je sais. Je le sais bien, Fûma… »

Comment pourrais-je ne pas le savoir ? J'ai dit les mêmes choses à Tôru il y a si longtemps. Moi aussi, je l'aime au point d'avoir enchaîné ma destinée à la sienne. Certes, je ne suis pas heureuse et le bonheur familial dont je bénéficie n'est pas celui auquel je rêvais. Ma vie, elle était avec Tôru. Mais j'ai préféré un mariage sans amour et un décès précoce plutôt que d'avoir à affronter la mort de Tôru en face. J'ai sacrifié ma vie afin qu'elle puisse vivre plus longtemps la sienne avec Kamui. J'ai fait mon choix. Comme toi, tu viens de faire le tien et je ne peux pas y faire grand-chose. Mais, Fûma, sais-tu ce qu'un tel choix implique ? Tu souhaiteras mille fois ne jamais être venu au monde tant ta souffrance sera immense. Voir tous les jours celui que tu aimes passionnément sans pouvoir le toucher, sans pouvoir lui dire "Je t'aime", vivre dans son ombre, comme un fantôme, ne pas être celui qui le rend heureux, ne pas recevoir ses plus beaux sourires, ses gémissements lascifs…

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux en repensant à ces toutes ces années passées loin de ma Tôru et à ce que j'ai pensé quand je l'ai vue revenir avec ce fils, celui né pour la Terre. Ce fils que je lui aurais volontiers donné si seulement j'avais été un homme. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant détesté ma condition de femme que lorsque j'ai posé les yeux sur Kamui pour la première fois. Je me mors les lèvres et serre le tee-shirt de Fûma, de rage et de dépit.

Et voilà comment après avoir consolé tout le monde à tour de rôle, je me mets à pleurer comme une enfant contre mon fils qui m'entoure de ses bras. Pathétique… Mais percevant la douleur de mon fils comme étant la mienne propre, je ne peux faire autrement. Vraiment pas… Puisses-tu me pardonner un jour, Fûma…

« Maman, pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Promets-moi, Fûma… Je sais que tu l'aimes… Oh oui, je le sais, mais promets-moi…

-Mais tu pleures…

-Promets », lui ordonné-je en faisant taire mes sanglots.

Je lève des yeux mouillés de larmes sur lui et nos regards s'affrontent. Je ne céderai pas d'un pouce. Il n'en est pas question, pas sur ce point primordial. Au bout de quelques secondes, il baisse le regard et ferme les yeux.

« D'accord. Je promets.

-Bien, fais-je en séchant mes larmes. Descends manger, alors. »

Il acquiesce et ouvre la porte. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise en découvrant, sur le palier de sa chambre, une feuille pliée en quatre ! Le dessin de Kamui, sans aucun doute… Il se baisse pour ramasser le papier et le déplie. Curieuse, je sèche mes larmes, me lève et vais regarder par-dessus son épaule. A l'extrême gauche, un bonhomme bizarre avec une tête plutôt grosse et en-dessous, le nom de Kamui. A côté, une fille aux cheveux blonds et bouclés lui tient la main. Ma fille… Il reste de la place, à l'extrême droite, pour un dernier bonhomme, mais cela n'est pas évident pour Fûma, qui retourne la feuille, intrigué. Au verso sont inscrites les instructions : il doit se dessiner et mettre son nom en bas. Mais en faisant cela, il s'engage à jouer avec eux toutes les fois où ils seront ensemble, à tout partager, à les aider dans leurs devoirs, à ne plus se fâcher. Eux s'engagent à s'amuser avec lui, à lui obéir et à le consoler toutes les fois où il sera triste pour ne pas qu'une matinée comme celle que nous avons vécue revienne. En bref, rien de nouveau sous le soleil et pourtant… Pourtant quelque chose a définitivement changé entre eux. Alors que la discussion animée entre Kamui et Kotori se fait entendre depuis le salon, j'enlace mon fils par derrière et lui dit tendrement :

« Il y a des gens qui t'aiment et qui te veulent près d'eux et Kamui en fait partie. Ne le déçois pas. Tu perdrais un ami précieux, mon fils…

-Je ne peux vraiment pas… être plus que son ami ? Me demande-t-il à voix basse.

-Ce n'est pas possible. La meilleure chose que tu pourras avoir de lui est son amitié, fais une croix sur tout le reste. Pour votre bien à tous les deux. »

Nous restons un long moment immobiles. Puis doucement, il se détache de moi et descend rejoindre sa sœur et Kamui qui, à sa vue, remonte la moitié des escaliers à la vitesse de l'éclair pour se précipiter dans ses bras. Les bras rassurants d'un grand frère qui lui avaient manqué durant toute une matinée et qu'il retrouve avec une joie non dissimulée… Fûma, déséquilibré, se retrouve assis sur une marche en plein milieu, se fait escalader par Kamui qui prend ses aises en s'agenouillant à califourchon sur ses cuisses et qui se pelotonne contre lui. Je les contourne afin d'atteindre le rez-de-chaussée depuis lequel, attentivement, j'observe. J'observe comment les bras de mon fils s'enroulent autour de son jeune ami, comment il ferme les yeux et savoure le contact. Sa manière de lui caresser les cheveux, de lui dire que tout va bien et qu'il n'a jamais été fâché contre lui et que non, il ne les déteste pas lui et Kotori, au contraire et que oui, il allait faire le dessin, mais une fois qu'il pourrait se lever… Oui, pourquoi ai-je été si aveugle ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas vu les sentiments de mon fils plus tôt, plus distinctement surtout… ?

« Maman… Tu peux venir ? »

La voix de Kotori, basse, me fait sursauter et je m'approche de ma fille qui, toujours attablée, baisse la tête. Je m'assieds à ses côtés et elle me demande :

« Dis, maman, grand frère n'est plus fâché, hein ?

-Non, il va mieux. Toi aussi, il t'arrive de te fâcher, non ? Même si ce n'est pas souvent… Sais-tu que lorsque tu étais petite, tu te mettais dans des colères noires?

-Je ne m'en rappelle pas…

-C'est normal, Kotori, c'est normal… Mais ton frère va mieux, tu peux aller le voir… Il t'aime toujours, rien n'a changé, d'accord ?

-D'accord ! S'exclame-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'escalier où se trouvent les garçons, enfin debout, qui s'apprêtaient à remonter. Grand frère, attends-moi ! Pardon d'avoir été si vilaine !»

Ma si frêle Kotori grimpe les marches quatre à quatre pour se jeter à son tour dans les bras de son frère. Je ne peux manquer cette scène de réconciliation et me suis levée afin de les voir tous les trois se jurer qu'ils s'adorent toujours comme avant et que tout est toujours pareil, que rien ne changera jamais. Kotori en pleure même d'émotion et de joie. Toujours dans les bras de son frère, elle se fait enlacer par derrière par Kamui lui demandant de sécher ses larmes et c'est main dans la main qu'ils se rendent tous les trois dans la chambre de Fûma afin de sceller leur pacte. Un sourire éclaire mon visage, attendrie de les voir ensemble, si unis. Mais je ne suis pas dupe : combien de temps ce fragile équilibre sera-t-il maintenu ? Durant combien de temps mon fils acceptera-t-il cette mascarade ? Je ne sais pas… Moi, ça fait plus de dix ans que je joue la comédie, mais lui…

Je m'installe à la table et m'occupe du service en les attendant : un bol de riz pour chacun d'entre eux, une portion en plus pour Fûma qui n'a pas mangé ce matin et qui doit avoir faim, une part plus modeste pour Kotori qui a un appétit d'oiseau _(2)_. Puis la viande, en quantité proportionnelle au riz dans le bol. Je me sers bien entendu en dernier et ferme les yeux ensuite : je me sens épuisée…

C'est au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qu'ils se décident à descendre et à venir manger. Ils s'installent, se saisissent de leurs baguettes et nous voilà partis pour un déjeuner en présence de Kamui, c'est-à-dire un repas durant lequel mes enfants parlent bien plus qu'ils ne mangent. Kamui raconte les dessins animés qu'il a regardés ce matin, ainsi que les origamis que nous avons fait ensemble. Fûma propose un planning d'activités pour tout l'après-midi et obtient mon accord pour jouer dehors sur le terrain vague. A chacune de ses propositions, Kamui et Kotori, se prenant pour des seigneurs du siècle dernier, donnent leur avis avec un vocabulaire ancien qu'ils jugent raffiné, même s'ils font des erreurs inévitables, et manifestent leurs désaccords avec leur aîné en faisant mine de taper sur la table avec un éventail. Ils sont si drôles, si agréables et m'offrent un spectacle si distrayant ! Mais pour combien de temps ? Combien de temps encore avant que ce bonheur ne se brise ?

Le téléphone se met à sonner, coupant court un bref instant à leurs babillages autour de leur bol maintenant vides. Je me lève, mais mes jambes me lâchent et je retombe lourdement sur mon coussin. _Kami-sama_, que m'arrive-t-il ? Est-ce que j'ai atteint ma quantité maximale d'émotions ce matin ? J'ai la tête qui tourne… Mais je me lève cependant, refuse d'un geste de la main le verre d'eau que ma fille, inquiète, me tend, rassure d'un sourire Kamui et Fûma et me dirige, empressée, vers l'entrée, où se trouve le téléphone. Vite, je décroche avant que la sonnerie ne s'arrête. Mon visage s'illumine à la voix grave, mais féminine qui me parle :

« Bonjour, Saya ? C'est Tôru… Comment vas-tu ?

-Ca va bien et toi ?

-J'étais en centre-ville et je viens de rentrer… Les enfants vont bien ? Kamui n'a pas été embêtant ?

-Non, mais j'ai à te parler à son propos, et puis… Et puis… »

J'ai vraiment le tournis… Une sensation dans la poitrine, oppressante…

« Saya ? Saya, ça va ?

-Oui… Non… »

Un coup de barre soudain, violent, qui s'abat sur moi… Je perçois la voix paniquée de Tôru, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle dit. Je ne sais plus… Je ne comprends pas… Tôru… Ma Tôru, viens me chercher… Il faut qu'elle vienne…

« Tô… ru… »

Puis je sombre entièrement dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_(1) Le nom Monô Fûma est composé des caractères « vérité » et « sceau ». On peut le traduire par « sceau véritable », « sceau de la vérité » ou encore « vérité scellée » selon l'interprétation que l'on en fait_

_(2) Le prénom de Kotori signifie « petit oiseau »_


	2. Chapter 2: Erreurs d'adultes

**Titre** : _Erreur d'enfance ?_

**Auteur :** Vyersdra

**Disclaimer :** _X _de CLAMP ne m'appartient pas. Encore moins Fûma et Kamui, que j'aurais voulus pour mon anniversaire. J'aurais joué au papa et à la maman avec eux… Hem… A part ça, je ne fais pas de _fanfictions_ pour gagner des sous et si c'était possible, ça se saurait !

**Rating :** M donc interdit aux mineurs !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Erreurs d'adultes**

Où suis-je ? Je suis seule, étendue sur une surface invisible, au milieu d'un noir complet, sombre et glacial. Je prends pourtant appui sur cette surface, ce sol lisse et que je ne peux voir, afin de me lever… et me retrouver nez à nez avec une énorme boule de verre, comme une grosse bille d'un diamètre égal au moins au double de ma taille, lisse et brillante. Le plus étrange est qu'elle est le portrait crachée de la Terre vue de l'espace, avec du bleu pour les océans, le même que les yeux de Kamui et sa mère du blanc pour les nuages et une sorte de vert pour les continents. Je suis face à la Terre… La voir m'inspire une crainte mâtinée de respect, comme si je faisais face à une divinité en personne. Elle est à la fois si imposante et si belle, si lumineuse dans cette obscurité qui nous entoure et si terrifiante, d'apparence si fragile… Elle fait battre mon cœur comme ma Tôru seule sait si bien le faire. Par réflexe, je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi, comme une enfant s'apprêtant à faire une grosse bêtise. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur est prêt à exploser lorsque je touche la Terre du bout des doigts et le verre froid au contact de ma peau me fait délicieusement frissonner. Je voudrais rester auprès d'elle car je m'y sens si bien…

Soudain, sans que je ne puisse l'expliquer, les motifs représentant les nuages se mettent en mouvement comme seuls les vrais savent le faire et le verre de cette sphère, jusqu'à présent opaque, devient transparent. Ma surprise est totale lorsque je m'aperçois qu'à l'intérieur sont enfermés un jeune homme en uniforme scolaire que je sais être Kamui et Tôru évanouie dans ses bras. J'espère qu'elle n'est qu'évanouie contre son fils ! Ayant levé les yeux vers moi, il se met debout comme il peut en tenant sa mère avec un bras et m'appelle en tapant de sa main libre contre la paroi en verre, me demandant visiblement de l'aide. Visiblement, car je ne vois que ses lèvres qui bougent, malheureusement, je n'entends pas ses paroles, comme si la paroi de verre ne laissait pas traverser le son. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'arrêtera, bien sûr, que je vais les tirer de là ! Je ne peux tout de même pas laisser ma Tôru dans cet état ! En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard…

Je me mets à taper de mes petites mains de ménagère avec toute la force, la rage dont je suis capable. Ce qui est peu, évidemment, puisque la boule ne bouge pas d'un iota, mais je n'ai d'autre arme à ma disposition que mon corps frêle et menu de femme. Et je ne renoncerai pas, Terre ou pas, il n'y a rien qui m'empêchera de retrouver Tôru ! Je cogne contre la grande sphère de verre, face à Kamui qui fait de même. Je veux les libérer… Je veux la libérer !

Je suis soulevée à bout de bras. Un homme fort, des bras chauds et rassurants me soulèvent. Kyôgô ! Mon époux ! Si vigoureux, si réconfortant, et pourtant… Je suis folle, vraiment, de ne pas aimer un homme tel que lui : mon cœur ne bat que pour Tôru…

« Kyôgô ! Dépose-moi, tu m'entends ? Lui crié-je en me débattant. Je dois les sauver !

-Tu ne peux pas, éloignons-nous d'ici !

-Même si je ne peux rien, je ne laisserai jamais Tôrû ! Laisse-moi ! »

Je m'agite, frappe sa poitrine, bats des pieds et réussis même à le griffer légèrement au visage, mais rien à faire : moi solidement amarrée à lui, nous nous éloignons progressivement de la sphère transparente représentant la Terre et les nuages qui se meuvent à sa surface. Je me débats comme une lionne, réussis à poser un pied sur ce sol invisible… et mon mari disparaît aussi soudainement qu'il est apparu, laissant la place à quatre lourdes chaînes terminées chacune par des menottes qui m'attrapent aux poignets et aux chevilles et m'attachent. Déséquilibrée, je chute, mais me relève rapidement. Je suis de nouveau debout, mais à bonne distance de la Terre, les chaînes, comme si elles étaient fixées à un mur derrière moi, me retenant de m'approcher de nouveau d'elle. J'ai beau tenter d'avancer et tirer dessus, impossible de s'en défaire… Non… Tôru !

« Tôru ! Tôru ! Hurlé-je, maudissant intérieurement mon impuissance et commençant à pleurer malgré moi. Que quelqu'un me sorte de là ! Je dois aller sauver Tôru, elle est prisonnière ! Tôru !

-Kamui ! »

Hein ? Quelle est cette voix, profondément masculine qui vient de m'interrompre ?

« Kamui ! »

Une voix de femme, cette fois-ci... Mais qui ?

« Kamui, tu dois vivre ! Kamui ! »

Une adolescente me ressemblant énormément, les pieds nus et vêtue d'une robe blanche, apparaît près de la sphère comme par magie et se met à la cogner de l'épaule. Kotori, ma tendre fille ! Tu es venue à la rescousse de Kamui !

« Kotori ! Libère-moi et je viens t'aider ! A deux nous pourrons peut-être… »

Je m'arrête, voyant qu'elle ne tourne pas la tête en ma direction. Peut-être ne m'entend-t-elle pas ? Je suis certes suffisamment en retrait pour voir la Terre et ses environs dans sa globalité, mais elle devrait pouvoir entendre ma voix ! Convaincue, je recommence à l'appeler, à hurler son nom, en vain. Ma fille, focalisée sur Kamui à l'intérieur de la Terre géante, ne capte pas ma voix. Mince ! Que puis-je faire ? Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés et ma fille semble impuissante…

Des éclairs blancs en forme de dragons zèbrent l'espace noir dans lequel nous sommes plongées et viennent frapper la Terre en verre, la fissurant. De l'autre côté de la boule, diamétralement opposé à Kotori se dresse un jeune homme de haute taille ressemblant beaucoup à mon fils. Il porte lui aussi un uniforme scolaire, le même que Kamui. De là où je suis, je peux voir Kamui tourner alternativement la tête, passant de Kotori à… Fûma, puisque c'est bien lui. Mon intuition de mère, sans doute…

« Grand frère ! Tu vas blesser Kamui si tu détruis violemment sa prison ! Tu risques même de le tuer !»

Qu'est-ce que je disais…

« Je vais trouver une solution, pour la Terre et Kamui, implore Kotori, à genoux et en larmes.

-Si tu ne bouges pas, je te détruirai avec la Terre, gronde Fûma.

-Non ! Ne la détruis pas !

-Tu préfères qu'il reste ainsi enfermé ?

-Non, mais…

-Ecarte-toi, Kotori.

-Je veux rester auprès de lui. S'il meurt, je veux mourir avec lui, dit-elle résolument en enserrant la Terre de ses bras.

-C'est ton souhait … Tu l'auras voulu. »

Pourquoi sa voix est froide et impersonnelle ? Fûma tend le bras droit devant lui et apparaît dans sa main une magnifique épée. J'ai déjà vu cette épée en rêve : c'est l'épée divine de "Kamui", celle avec laquelle celui-ci décidera de l'avenir des hommes et de la Terre. Il la lève au ciel tel un chevalier et des dragons d'énergie blanche s'enroulent autour, comme attirés, puis absorbés au fur et à mesure par l'épée divine. L'arme étincèle d'un éclat magique. Il l'abaisse, et se met en garde. Il va frapper la boule de verre. Mais risque de blesser sa sœur, Kamui et Tôru avec les débris qui s'éparpilleront chaotiquement…

« Fûma ! Mon fils, fais attention ! Ne fais de mal à personne ! »

Il s'élance face à la boule et donne un puissant coup d'épée dans la sphère. Son arme blanche brise la Terre, mais l'air déplacé et l'énergie emmagasinée va frapper d'une part directement Kotori qui finit tranchée en morceaux, d'autre part se réfléchit partiellement et retourne vers mon fils qui reçoit cette déflagration et ces débris de plein fouet et s'écroule sur le sol dans un bain de sang, le tout sous mes yeux effarés. Kamui a gardé le corps inerte de sa mère contre lui, s'est penché sur elle et s'est protégé avec ses bras des énormes bouts de verre qui leur sont tombés dessus. Il est sauf. Il est sauf, mais Kotori et Fûma sont… Et Tôru...

« Kotori ! Tôru ! Fûma ! Non !»

J'ouvre les yeux sur le plafond blanc de ma modeste chambre, le cœur qui bat la chamade et le souffle court. Aussitôt, une voix aigue se fait entendre :

« Maman !

-Non, Kotori, reste tranquille », dit la voix de Tôru.

Tôru ? Ma Tôru ? Je me redresse avec une vigueur que mon état ne laissait pas supposer pour m'asseoir et fait face à l'assistance qui m'entoure : Kotori et Kamui dans les bras de Tôru, assise à côté du _futon_ sur lequel je suis et Fûma accroupi tout près de moi. Ils sont tous vivants… Soulagée, heureuse d'être revenue dans le monde réel, j'enlace mon fils avec ferveur et Tôru laisse les deux autres se jeter sur moi. J'ai dû leur causer une grosse frayeur en m'évanouissant… J'embrasse sur le front chacun des enfants, pendant que Tôru m'explique :

« Nous étions au téléphone lorsque tu as eu un malaise, du moins, c'est ce que j'ai pensé. Comme ton mari n'est pas ici, je me suis empressée de venir, vu que nous sommes voisines. Quand je suis arrivée, les enfants étaient en train de déplacer un _futon _dans le salon car ils ne pouvaient pas te porter jusque dans ta chambre, raconte-t-elle avec ce sourire qui fait fondre mon cœur. Tant bien que mal, j'y suis arrivée. C'est que tu pèses ton poids, Saya !

-Maman, tu vas mieux ? S'enquiert Kotori. On a eu tellement peur, avec grand frère et Kamui !

-Heureusement que ma maman est venue ! Renchérit Kamui. On n'aurait jamais pu te porter, sinon !

-On a même tout nettoyé et fait la vaisselle parce qu'elle est restée ici avec toi ! Enchaîne Kotori. Mais on a gardé ton bol, parce que toi, tu n'avais pas fini !

-Vous avez tout fini ? Il est quelle heure ? Leur demandé-je, un peu confuse par tout cet afflux d'informations.

-Treize heures cinquante, me répond Tôru après avoir regardé sa montre. Je vais réchauffer ton bol et te le monter. Restez avec elle, les enfants, je reviens. »

Tout en me souriant de manière rassurante, elle se lève et quitte ma chambre. Les enfants, eux, restent silencieux, par crainte de me déranger, sans doute. Au bout d'un moment cependant, c'est mon fils qui brise le silence :

« Je suis désolé, maman.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je sais bien que tu as une santé fragile et qu'il ne faut pas te contrarier. Je sais bien et pourtant… »

Et pourtant tu m'as quand même tenu tête pour pouvoir continuer à dormir avec Kamui, mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, je te comprends trop bien pour ça…

« C'est de ma faute aussi ! Continue Kotori en m'enlaçant de ses petits bras et en posant sa tête sur ma poitrine. Parce que j'ai été vilaine et que j'ai crié !

-Moi aussi, je suis coupable… »

Oh, non, Kamui, pas toi… pas encore…

« Parce que tu es restée avec moi toute la matinée et…

-Vous avez fini de raconter n'importe quoi ? » Leur demandé-je, faisant mine d'être agacée.

Ils lèvent tous la tête, de l'étonnement dans leurs grands yeux. Satisfaite d'avoir stoppé ce déluge de repentirs infondés pour la plupart, je leur dis :

« Ce n'est de la faute de personne. Mes enfants, vous savez effectivement que je suis fragile physiquement et c'est pour cela que vos êtes des enfants exemplaires et que je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. Quant à toi, Kamui… Ce n'est certainement pas le fait d'être restée avec toi quelques heures qui m'a fait m'évanouir !

-Mais déjà, lorsqu'on s'est retrouvés tous les deux, tu as eu un malaise …

-Oui, en effet, je ne me sentais déjà pas trop bien. Donc tu vois, ce n'est pas de ta faute. D'accord ? Vous aussi, ça vous va ? Demandé-je en m'adressant à mes deux rejetons.

-D'accord, me répondent-ils en chœur d'une toute petite voix.

-C'est quoi, ces mines que vous me tirez ? M'exclamé-je en leur tirant la joue à chacun, les faisant grimacer de douleur. Souriez ! Il fait beau dehors, vous n'aviez pas prévu de partir jouer ?

-Oui, mais si on peut faire quelque chose pour t'aider… Commence Kotori en se levant.

-Je n'ai besoin de rien, une fois que je me serai reposée, je continuerai mes affaires.

-Vous avez entendu Saya ? Allez-y, je reste auprès d'elle, de toute façon, leur dit Tôru en entrant dans la chambre avec un plateau sur lequel repose mon bol de riz entamé ainsi que des baguettes et un verre d'eau.

-On peut prendre les vélos ? Me demande mon fils, se levant à son tour avec Kamui.

-Oui, acquiescé-je en hochant la tête. Par contre, je veux que vous soyez de retour à la maison pour seize heures au plus tard. »

Il ne faut absolument pas que mon mari, qui rentre vers dix-huit heures, tombe sur Kamui et les suçons qu'il a au cou…

« Pourquoi aussi tôt ? S'offusque Kamui.

-Vous avez école demain, rétorqué-je sèchement. Vous avez fait vos devoirs ? »

Le trio d'enfer s'incline, gêné. Ouf, je m'en sors bien, sur ce coup-là, j'ai trouvé une raison valable pour les faire rentrer au bercail plus tôt que d'habitude sans avoir à argumenter pendant une demi-heure.

« Saya a parlé, leur dit Tôru d'une voix joyeuse en déposant le plateau sur mes genoux. Je vous accompagne dehors afin de refermer la porte, vous sonnerez lorsque vous rentrerez, d'accord ?

-D'accord, maman ! » Lui répond Kamui.

Alors que tout ce petit monde se lève et se dirige vers la sortie, j'attrape mon fils par le bras. D'un regard, je fais comprendre à Tôru qu'elle doit sortir avec Kotori et Kamui. Une fois ceci fait, je demande à mon fils d'une voix basse :

« Tôru a fait un commentaire sur les marques que tu as laissées à Kamui ?

-Oui, me répond-t-il malaisément. Elle a demandé ce que c'était.

-Et alors ?

-Kotori et Kamui lui ont dit que c'étaient des piqûres de moustique. Elle a hoché la tête en disant « Je vois » et n'a rien ajouté.

-Elle les a crus, selon toi ? »

Il secoue la tête.

« Tu vois ce que je te disais un peu plus tôt ? Pendant votre absence, je vais m'entretenir avec Tôru à ce sujet. Elle décidera de ce qu'il faut faire et tu le sauras lorsque vous rentrerez. »

Il hoche la tête, et part à son tour lorsque je lui lâche le bras. Je me saisis des baguettes posées sur le plateau et m'attaque à mon bol de _toridon_. Il ne faut que quelques secondes à Tôru pour remonter dans ma chambre et fermer soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Elle vient s'asseoir bien plus près de moi qu'auparavant, son front frôlant ma tempe, ce qui me procure un frisson particulier que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Mes baguettes encore dans ma bouche, je tourne la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Dans ses yeux bleus comme la Terre vue de l'espace, comme le ciel, comme ceux de son fils Kamui. Des lèvres fines, couleur carmin, un petit nez pointu, des pommettes saillantes encadrées par ses longs cheveux bouclés, noirs comme le plumage d'un corbeau, qui sont lâchés négligemment sur ses épaules. Elle s'est habillée aujourd'hui d'un chemisier à manches courtes bleu marine et d'une jupe droite, noire, lui arrivant aux genoux.

« Tu es si belle… » Lui soufflé-je entre mes dents.

Elle frotte son front contre mon visage et je réponds à cette marque d'affection de la même manière, tel un chaton se faisant caresser. J'aime le parfum qu'elle a mis, qui dégage encore une légère fragrance et n'agresse pas mes narines. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas eu aussi proche de moi, comme ça… Depuis mon mariage, nous nous sommes juré de rester amies et de ne rien faire de compromettant, malgré les sentiments forts que nous partageons jusqu'à maintenant. Par conséquent, nous sommes toujours restées à bonne distance l'une de l'autre, évitant comme la peste les contacts rapprochés, ou même de rester seules trop longtemps dans une même pièce. En clair, nous nous étions promis de ne pas nous retrouver dans la situation actuelle. Et je me rends compte que nous avions bien raison…

Je dépose mes baguettes sur le plateau, mais je n'ose pas déposer celui-ci sur le sol de peur de briser le contact physique que j'ai avec Tôru, de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse comme par enchantement si mon attention la délaisse ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de secondes. J'agrippe de mes mains ses cheveux, de chaque côté et je l'embrasse farouchement. Tu m'as terriblement manqué, Tôru… Prise par surprise, elle en oublie de me rendre mon baiser et reste parfaitement immobile. Toujours aussi mignonne… Je m'éloigne d'elle afin de la regarder rougir comme un coquelicot, la bouche entrouverte. C'est avec un regard fuyant qu'elle me murmure :

« Saya, on avait dit...

-Tu m'as manqué. Tu me manques, Tôru… Tu me manques tant…

-Toi aussi et tu le sais, me dit-elle en se servant de ma main pour se caresser la joue, mais il ne faut pas que les enfants et encore moins ton mari le sachent…

-Embrasse-moi, lui dis-je en faisant glisser le plateau sur le sol de ma main libre.

-Mais Saya…

-Embrasse-moi. »

Un peu gauchement, elle s'exécute, mais ses réflexes revenant au grand galop, nous finissons par nous embrasser à pleine bouche, de plus en plus voracement, mes mains dans ses cheveux et les siennes dans les miens. Lentement, mes doigts descendent sur son visage, dessine la ligne de sa mâchoire, et finissent par faire une halte sur ses épaules. Elles ont envie d'aller plus loin, bien sûr, mais n'osent pas, sachant pertinemment qu'une fois le point de non-retour atteint, il n'y aura plus de marche arrière possible. Mais j'ai envie de Tôru et je sais, je sens qu'elle a envie de moi. Elle a le chic pour me faire tourner la tête, me faire perdre ma raison de femme mariée, cette Tôru… Mais elle est si parfaite physiquement, plus grande que moi, mince et si belle, et puis elle semble avoir gardé une peau de bébé, duveteuse comme s'il elle n'avait jamais connu les affres de la puberté. Cette peau, la même que Kamui, je la goûte en déplaçant ma bouche sur sa joue, que je lèche et mordille avec plaisir. Je descends au menton, puis dans son cou, la partie la plus érotique selon moi… Je suçote la peau, mord un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me demande d'une faible voix d'arrêter :

« Saya, je t'en prie, pas de suçon, ça va se voir… »

Cette phrase me gifle au visage, me réveille mieux qu'une douche glacée en me rappelant tous les événements de ce matin : les suçons sur le cou de Kamui, les explications avec mon fils, la crise de Kotori… Et moi qui ai vertement tancé Fûma, alors que je ne vaux vraiment pas mieux… Mais alors vraiment pas…

« Vous alors… Toi et ton fils, vous êtes de vrais appels au crime, lui susurré-je les lèvres encore collées à son cou. Vous êtes mystérieux, insaisissables comme le vent et si attirants qu'on ne peut que succomber à votre charme. Vous êtes des sirènes tentatrices, des Diables souillant la pureté de nos âmes si fragiles… Comment ne pas être conquis par votre beauté, votre sensualité, comment faire pour ne pas se laisser enflammer par votre corps et tout ce qu'il dégage ? Vous n'êtes décidément pas de ce monde, poursuis-je en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Saya…

-Tu as capturé mon regard un jour et tu m'as faite prisonnière à jamais. Ton fils est venu un jour ici et a volé le cœur de mes deux enfants… Les deux… J'ai voulu être à toi et je l'assumerai jusqu'au bout, mais pourquoi mes enfants doivent en souffrir? Ils n'ont rien fait… Murmuré-je à même sa peau, les larmes commençant à pointer le bout de leur nez. Ils ne méritent pas d'être ainsi séduits par Kamui, qui en plus ne se rend compte de rien ! Parfois, j'ai l'impression que… qu'il les hypnotise ! »

Je m'arrête, ne pouvant plus continuer pour cause de pleurs intempestifs. Tôru me serre dans ses bras dans lesquels je me blottis comme une enfant et me chuchote des paroles qui se veulent rassurantes afin de me calmer. Sa chaleur, sa douceur… Elles me font pleurer tout mon saoul contre sa chemise, chercher ses lèvres à l'aveuglette et recommencer à l'embrasser désespérément, voulant ouvrir ces lèvres qui restent immobiles devant mes remarques. Tôru les écarte cependant afin que ma langue pénètre dans sa bouche et se laisse passivement dominer par le furieux baiser que je lui donne, comme pour se faire pardonner d'être aussi désirable.

Ce n'est qu'une fois à bout de souffle, encore en sanglots, que je m'arrête de l'embrasser et c'est le moment qu'elle choisit pour recommencer à me consoler, mais cette fois-ci en léchant les larmes sur mes joues, ce qui fonctionne bien mieux que des paroles. Même si j'adore sa voix…

Lorsqu'elle me sent un peu plus calme, elle se lève afin de prendre le paquet de mouchoirs qui se trouve dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit et m'essuie délicatement le visage et le nez en me murmurant des mots tendres.

« Tu n'en veux plus ? » Me demande-t-elle en désignant du menton mon bol contenant un fond de riz.

Je secoue la tête, jouant mon rôle d'enfant jusqu'au bout. Pour une fois que l'on s'occupe de moi…. Et en plus, il s'agit de Tôru… Que demander de plus? En souriant, elle se penche par-dessus mes jambes pour déposer le mouchoir sale sur le plateau, de l'autre côté du _futon_. Puis elle me reprend dans ses bras et me demande doucement :

« Dis-moi ce qui t'a mis dans cet état. Il faut que tu aies été vraiment contrariée pour t'évanouir comme ça. Tu m'as fait peur, et je ne te parle même pas des enfants. Dis-moi tout, insiste-elle en me caressant le visage du bout de l'index. Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Tu n'as pas manqué de remarquer les suçons dans le cou de ton fils… Entamé-je en soupirant.

-Ah, oui, maintenant que tu le dis, je voulais t'en parler. Cela m'a surpris, surtout lorsque les enfants m'ont dit que c'était des piqûres de moustique… Comment c'est arrivé ? Me demande-t-elle. Les sentiments de Kotori envers Kamui sont évidents, mais je ne l'imagine pas si téméraire…

-Figure-toi que c'est quand Kamui est descendu prendre son petit déjeuner que je m'en suis aperçue. Je précise que la veille, il n'avait rien.

-Fûma ? Me demande-t-elle d'une voix hésitante, après un long silence. J'avoue y avoir pensé, mais… mais ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout…

-Tu as deviné, pourtant, dis-je en soupirant à fendre l'âme et me blottissant contre elle.

-Vraiment ? Mais comment… ?

-Comment ? Tu me demandes comment ? Pourtant, ce n'est pas difficile à deviner… Répliqué-je en lui souriant amèrement.

-Attends, tu es sûre que c'est lui ?

-Oui, il m'a tout avoué.

-Ce n'était pas un jeu, ou même… je ne sais pas, moi, un "test de découverte" ? Tu sais, à cet âge…

-Si ce n'était que ça, je ne me serais pas mise dans un état pareil, tu sais…»

Tôru, qui semble enfin réaliser l'ampleur de la situation, reste hébétée un long moment.

« Comme si l'affaire n'était pas suffisamment compliquée comme ça… » Lâche-t-elle finalement dans un murmure agacé.

Bien d'accord avec toi… Je soupire, résignée, avant de raconter :

« Ce matin, donc, Kamui s'est levé avec ces marques dans le cou. J'ai tout de suite pensé à Fûma, puisqu'ils partagent la chambre, mais pour protéger l'innocence de ton fils qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien, je lui ai fait croire à des piqûres de moustique. Ah, oui, tout ceci parce que Kotori est venue et a mis les pieds dans le plat en faisant remarquer à Kamui qu'il avait des marques rouges dans le cou. »

Je m'arrête pour regarder Tôru qui sourit légèrement en imaginant la scène.

« Kotori, sachant que les rougeurs étaient accompagnées de boutons lorsqu'un moustique piquait la peau, n'a pas cru à cette histoire et j'ai dû user de mon autorité maternelle pour qu'elle arrête d'en parler. Kamui, qui ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il avait dans le cou, n'a pas posé de problème particulier, il se fiait entièrement à ce que disait Kotori. Ils ont pris le petit déjeuner sans Fûma, qui n'était toujours pas levé alors qu'il était déjà près de neuf heures.

-C'est étonnant, en effet…

-Oui, acquiescé-je en hochant la tête. Lorsqu'il s'est levé, je suis allée dans sa chambre l'attendre. Je l'ai interrogé quand il est revenu de la douche. Et là, il a tout avoué. Avec beaucoup de difficultés, il a tenté de mentir, mais ça n'a pas marché. Tu te rends compte, Fûma qui essaye de mentir ? C'est du jamais vu ! Je veux dire… Les rares fois où il faisait des bêtises, il les avouait ! Il n'a vraiment pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses, d'ailleurs, il était si maladroit que ça se voyait tout de suite !

-Alors, que s'est-il passé entre eux, du coup?

-Eh bien, cette nuit, il y avait de l'orage et ton fils est venu trouver refuge dans son _futon_. Pour faire simple, Fûma s'est retenu toute la nuit de lui sauter dessus et de le dévorer tout cru. Un dessin ?

-Non merci, je crois que j'imagine sans mal, me répond-t-elle en souriant.

-Il l'a embrassé dans le cou, donc, mais il ne savait pas que ce qu'il faisait serait visible à tous le lendemain. Je t'annonce donc qu'il a officiellement découvert les suçons. Sous mon toit et avec son meilleur ami… C'est du propre ! »

Tôru sourit moqueusement en posant une main sur son front, feignant le désespoir :

« Ils sont si innocents… Rassure-moi, ils ne pensent pas que les enfants naissent dans des choux, si ?

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à te moquer, car je te signale que Kamui n'est pas mieux ! »

Elle se mord les lèvres pour se retenir de rire. Nous nous regardons attentivement, puis nous éclatons de rire ensemble. J'ai l'impression d'être revenue à l'époque du lycée, où nous échangions des regards si complices… ou brûlants selon la situation…

« Fûma avait tellement envie de ton fils qu'il a dû se "soulager" aux toilettes… Je le remercie de ne pas avoir sali les draps…

-Incroyable… à son âge… Il a eu onze ans au début de cette année, non ?

-Oui. En somme, tout ça pour te dire qu'il n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Je lui ai expliqué qu'avec un tel comportement, je ne pouvais plus laisser Kamui dormir avec lui et que par conséquent, il dormirait avec Kotori. Fûma ne l'a pas accepté et m'a crié dessus.

-Pas possible… Il ne ferait jamais ça…

-Il est amoureux, Tôru, tu sais pourtant ce que ça signifie, non ? Il est entré dans une rage folle, je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi… Il m'a tenu tête, il n'a rien voulu entendre… Il a crié, pleuré, supplié, pour que Kamui dorme avec lui, me disant même que je lui enlevais Kamui et que je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça.

-Impossible…

-C'est le moment qu'ont choisi les deux autres pour faire irruption dans la chambre afin de chercher Fûma. Mais il s'en est violemment pris à sa sœur, j'ai cru qu'il la frapperait tant il était en colère, je l'ai retenu… Effrayée par l'attitude de son frère, Kotori est partie en pleurant dans sa chambre. Je te jure, Tôru, je n'ai pas reconnu mon fils, le garçon sage et obéissant, le grand frère de Kotori et aussi de Kamui… Je ne l'ai pas reconnu… C'était quelqu'un d'autre et il me faisait peur… »

Elle m'enlace de ses deux bras afin de me rassurer suffisamment pour que je poursuive mon récit. Après une pause, je lui fais remarquer :

« Tôru, je crois qu'il est trop tard, tu sais ? Fûma est éperdument amoureux de lui… Je ne pense pas qu'on pourra y changer quelque chose... Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'on voulait…

-Fûma est le "gémeau" de Kamui, par conséquent, il est normal qu'ils soient proches, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait plus que ça. L'histoire se complique, Saya… Me dit Tôru d'une voix plus sombre. Ils devront s'affronter pour décider de l'avenir des hommes, mais comment le faire si les sentiments s'en mêlent ? Comment Kamui pourra-t-il rester impartial dans ses choix ? Or de ses choix découleront la survie ou non de l'humanité… Saya, Kamui ne dois rien savoir de toute cette histoire, d'accord ?

-J'ai pensé la même chose que toi et c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne lui ai rien dit.

-Et tu as bien fait. Il ne faut pas qu'il sache que Fûma éprouve pour lui plus que de l'amitié, je ne veux pas qu'il soit perturbé par des considérations pareilles.

-Parce que tu penses que les sentiments de mon fils ne méritent pas d'être considérés ?

-Réaction spontanée d'une maman… Mais c'est de l'avenir des hommes dont il s'agit, on ne peut pas agir à la légère, on ne peut pas être sentimentales… Kamui est sensible mais le moment venu, il ne devra pas se laisser attendrir par Fûma… Il faudra qu'il agisse selon ce que son cœur lui dicte, sans aucune interférence.

-Je le sais, je le sais bien, mais de voir mon fils souffrir ainsi m'a fait tellement de peine ! Je ne pouvais pas lui donner ces raisons, j'étais désemparée face à l'ampleur de sa douleur, je ne pouvais rien faire alors que je comprenais ! Comment penses-tu que je me suis sentie, lorsque j'ai dû lui dire « Oui, tu l'aimes, mais tu ne l'embrasses pas même s'il est à croquer et que tu en meurs d'envie, tu ne le touches plus comme tu l'as fait cette nuit même s'il vient se pendre à ton cou et se coller à toi, tes étreintes ne doivent pas durer plus de cinq secondes ou alors elles seront suspectes » et j'en passe et des meilleures ? Bon, d'accord, je ne lui ai pas parlé exactement comme ça, mais tu vois… Comment veux-tu interdire à quelqu'un d'aimer ? Tu es bien placée pour le savoir, ça… Comment veux-tu que **je** lui interdise d'aimer Kamui alors que moi je suis folle de toi, sa mère ? M'emporté-je. Les… les sentiments de mes enfants ne pèsent pas lourd dans la balance, lorsque le destin est en marche… et ça me fait mal, bien plus mal que ce que j'ai décidé d'endurer pour toi…

-Saya, tu crois qu'on nous a demandé notre avis à nous ? Me demande Tôru en guise de réponse.

-Non, lui dis-je en souriant tristement. Sinon, nos enfants ne seraient même pas nés puisque nous aurions décidé de vivre ensemble coûte que coûte…

-J'ai un rôle à jouer dans ce destin, et toi aussi, qui est liseuse de rêve et qui porte en toi l'épée divine. Nous ne pouvons y échapper, Saya, me murmure-t-elle en déposant un léger baiser sur mon front, puis sur mes tempes. Nos enfants non plus, malheureusement… Ils doivent être sacrifiés pour sauver soit les habitants de cette Terre, ou alors la Terre elle-même, comme je te l'ai expliqué.

-Tu me fais penser… J'ai fait un rêve étrange en m'évanouissant tout à l'heure-là.

-Parle-moi de ce rêve », me demande-t-elle alors.

Magami Tôru, qui est une _kagenie_ et la mère de Kamui, s'intéresse de très près à mes rêves prémonitoires. Cela m'arrive de temps à autre de rêver de "Kamui" qui détruit la Terre avec son épée divine ou encore de ma fille Kotori, adolescente, se faisant tuer par "Kamui". Mais je n'avais jamais rêvé de mon fils Fûma. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai douté en le voyant dans mon voyage onirique. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, Kamui semblait être Kamui et non "Kamui", contrairement à d'habitude. Par contre, Fûma était étrange… Et si, dans mon rêve, il avait joué le rôle de "Kamui" ? J'ai beau être une liseuse de rêve, je ne sais pas décrypter ceux que je fais sans l'aide de Tôru car je n'ai pas toutes les connaissances nécessaires à propos de la fin du monde.

Je lui parle de mon réveil à l'intérieur de mon monde onirique et lui décrit autant que possible la Terre en verre, Kamui et elle en étant les prisonniers.

« Tu as bien rêvé de la Terre, on dirait… Et Kamui et moi sommes liés à la Terre comme tu le sais…

-Tu es la _kagenie_ de la Terre, après tout, et Kamui est né pour la Terre…

-Je pense que c'est ainsi que tu t'es représentée nos rôles à nous deux. Tu n'as pas réussi à savoir si j'étais morte ou vivante ?

-Non, pas le moins du monde, mais sache que tout au long de mon rêve, tu étais inanimée…

-Je vois… Dit-elle un peu perplexe. Et ensuite ? »

Ensuite vient la scène pendant laquelle mon mari apparaît et m'éloigne tandis que je me débats pour sortir de son étreinte, puis il disparaît pour me laisser aux prises avec des chaînes que je n'ai pas réussi à détruire.

« C'est l'image que tu as de ton mari ? Dévoué, mais encombrant ?

-Si je ne l'avais pas épousé, j'aurais été avec toi. Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, j'ai décidé de l'épouser pour que tu restes en vie le plus longtemps possible. C'est moi qui lui fais beaucoup de mal, même s'il ne le sait pas. Il ne sait rien de nous deux.

-Dans ton rêve, il te sauve la vie… Alors qu'en réalité, tu vas mourir bientôt, dit Tôru en baissant les yeux dans une tentative de me dissimuler sa tristesse. Face à lui, afin de tout lui révéler, c'est ce que tu m'avais dit, non ?

-Tu as de la mémoire, lui dis-je en souriant légèrement. Penses-tu qu'en réalité, il me sauvera la vie au dernier moment ?

-C'est impossible, il ne pourra rien faire face à l'épée que tu mettras au monde. Tu… tu ne passeras pas l'année, Saya…

-Toi, tu vivras. Et c'est la seule chose qui m'importe, lui dis-je doucement en lui relevant la tête lentement afin de retrouver son regard magnifique, mais cette fois-ci empli de larmes. Ne pleure pas, Tôru. Je veux te voir sourire. Je ne suis pas malheureuse de mon sort, je préfère… »

Je m'arrête quelques secondes, me souvenant que ce que je m'apprête à dire ressemble beaucoup à ce que mon fils m'a sorti ce midi à propos de Kamui.

« Je préfère mourir dans quelques mois plutôt que ne t'avoir jamais connue. Je préfère endurer cette souffrance plutôt que de ne t'avoir jamais aimée. Et en plus, tu ressens la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? Savoir que tu m'aimes autant m'a insufflé le courage pour faire tout ce que j'ai fait, vivre loin de toi surtout. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est ce qui a été le plus dur…

-Saya… Me murmure-t-elle en tentant de refouler ses larmes.

-Ne pleure pas, ma belle. Je suis heureuse. Je t'aime», lui chuchoté-je au creux de l'oreille.

Elle hoche la tête et s'essuie les yeux d'un revers de la main. Pour la féliciter de son courage, je dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres qui la fait timidement sourire.

« Par contre, pour en revenir à ton rêve, je m'interroge sur la signification des chaînes qui te retenaient. Peut-être est-ce le symbole de ton dévouement à ma personne ? Tu t'es enchaînée à moi…

-Peut-être… Mais dans ce cas-là, n'aurais-je pas été plutôt enchaînée à toi ou près de toi, ou alors à la Terra dans le rêve ?

-Pas forcément, tes rêves ne sont pas très précis, me fait-elle remarquer, ils ne décrivent pas avec exactitude le futur, ils sont plus similaires à des allégories du futur, mélangés comme tout rêve à des portions de présent, comme ton mari. Tu me suis ?

-Oui. Autre chose, je voyais tout, mais personne ne pouvait m'entendre, il semblait même que personne ne pouvait me voir une fois enchaînée, précisé-je pour lui venir en aide.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Il y avait d'autres personnes dans ton rêve, à part Kamui et moi ?

-Tu n'as pas encore entendu le plus surprenant… »

Là, je lui fais part de l'apparition de Kotori, puis Fûma avec ses dragons d'énergie et l'épée divine. Je lui relate la discussion entre mes enfants, puis la décision de Kotori, la manière dont Fûma a brisé la boule, et enfin leur mort ensanglantée à tous les deux. Tôru m'écoute bien sûr avec la plus grande attention, écarquillant les yeux de surprise ou encore hochant la tête selon ce que je raconte. A la fin de mon récit, elle me dit d'un air soucieux :

-C'est vraiment étrange que tu rêves de Fûma en tant que "Kamui", tes rêves ne sont pas censés avoir une telle précision. Est-ce par rapport à… ta mort prochaine ? Ou autre chose, je ne sais pas… » Ajoute-elle avec une précipitation qui ne peut m'échapper.

Je la vois se mordre les lèvres, anxieuse en repensant à mon décès, mais elle se ressaisit et moi, fière d'elle, je l'embrasse à nouveau sur les lèvres, légèrement. On se retrouve à se sourire niaisement durant quelques secondes, comme lorsque nous flirtions au lycée. Ah, le lycée… Bref, redescendons sur Terre…

« Je pense que dans ton rêve, Fûma est bel et bien "Kamui", avec les dragons et surtout l'épée, celle que tu mettras au monde. Ah, je vois… Semble-t-elle réaliser soudainement. Je vois…

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-L'épée de Fûma est la tienne. Donc tu es déjà morte. Les chaînes peuvent en être une image : impuissante, personne ne peut te voir, ni t'entendre. Dans ce cas, il y a de fortes chances pour que tu aies eu affaire à mon cadavre et que tu aies rêvé de 1999…

-En 1999 ? Tu mourras ?

-Au train où vont les choses, la pollution et le réchauffement climatique, il y a des chances, oui… Pour revenir au sujet principal, tu as rêvé que Fûma sera un des Dragons et libérera Kamui de la Terre, donc de son lien avec elle, donc de son rôle de "Kamui". Kotori mourra et la Terre y passera. Mais si nous somme sûrs de la mort de ta fille, qui est écrite depuis longtemps, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il adviendra de la Terre et de nos fils en réalité, car nous ne savons pas quels Dragons ils deviendront. Qui sera le Ciel et qui sera la Terre ? Ah, non, je me trompe peut-être… Si ton rêve est exact, on peut savoir…

-Explique-toi.

-Si on se base strictement sur ce que tu as rêvé, Kotori meurt, Fûma aussi, mais Kamui reste en vie. La Terre détruite signifie le sursis pour l'humanité. Kamui a donc gagné, ce qui signifie qu'il est Dragon du Ciel. Et par conséquent Fûma est celui de la Terre. C'est une issue possible.

-Tu penses que c'est ce qu'il adviendra de nos enfants et de l'humanité ? Mon fils mourra lui aussi ? Fûma… mourra ? Lui aussi ? Pour Kamui ? Demandé-je avec des sanglots dans la voix, vite contrés par une étreinte de Tôru.

-Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, c'est la fin dont tu as rêvé. Peut-être que tu as anticipé le choix de Kamui… Et si c'est le cas, cela signifie que tu es encore meilleure que la princesse Hinoto du palais de la Diète. Ce qui m'étonne quand même… Comment aurais-tu fait ? Est-ce qu'il y aurait eu un événement récent, voire datant d'aujourd'hui puisque c'est tout à l'heure-là que tu as rêvé, qui t'aurait fait penser à Kamui en Dragon du Ciel et Fûma en Dragon de la Terre ? »

Je réfléchis un long moment à sa question pour le moins complexe. Aujourd'hui ? La seule chose marquante pour moi reste la crise que m'a faite Fûma, le choix que j'ai dû faire à la place de Kamui qui ne savait pas s'il devait aller consoler Kotori ou Fûma, puis le moment où je l'ai retrouvé près des escaliers en larmes parce que Kotori lui faisait la tête. Ensuite viennent mes explications avec Fûma lorsque je l'ai convaincu de venir déjeuner. Pêle-mêle, je raconte tout ça à Tôru au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs me reviennent.

« Peut-être est-ce l'attitude de Fûma, tente-t-elle de conclure. Il t'a paru très agressif, or le Dragon de la Terre est celui qui veut détruire l'humanité… Au contraire, Kamui te paraît naïf et tendre, bien trop empathique pour vouloir une telle chose… De plus, Fûma s'est montré brutal avec sa sœur, non ? Ce qui explique que ce soit lui qui la tue dans ton rêve. Tu aurais eu peur pour ta fille et cette peur se serait insinuée jusque dans ton rêve.

-Tu as sans doute raison… Ca se tient. Il ya de fortes chances que mon rêve ait été influencé par cela. Penses-tu qu'il soit toujours aussi fiable, malgré tout et que j'ai rêvé de ce qui va réellement se passer en 1999 ?

-Je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas… Je ne sais vraiment pas, le futur est facilement influençable lui aussi et la destinée nous manipule comme des pions... Une chose est sûre en tout cas : même dans cette possibilité dont tu as rêvée, il ne faut pas que Kamui sache les sentiments de Fûma si l'humanité veut survivre. Il n'acceptera pas la mort de Fûma sinon, peut-être même voudra-t-il mourir à sa place. Kamui est si gentil et il aime tellement tes enfants… Il n'est vraiment pas fait pour endosser ce tragique destin, soupire Tôru.

-Je te rappelle que Kamui était enfermé, dans mon rêve. Même s'il connaissait les sentiments de mon fils, il n'aurait rien pu faire malgré tout, Fûma aurait attaqué et se serait tué avec sa sœur.

-Certes, mais selon toi, Kamui aurait voulu survivre une fois libéré ? Sachant que celui qui l'aimait serait mort pour le sauver?

-Non, réponds-je après un instant de réflexion. Non, mais si Kamui est amoureux de Kotori, le résultat est le même, non ?

-Oui, à la différence près que Kotori ne mourra pas pour le protéger, mais pour protéger la Terre sur laquelle il vit. Nuance…Mais nuance de taille, car il trouverait la force de vivre encore, voyant dans sa survie un cadeau de Kotori… Nous ne serons pas là pour voir ça, malheureusement… Ils devront se débrouiller sans nous… C'est la raison pour laquelle nous devons préparer le terrain maintenant. En résumé il ne faut pas que Kamui sache ce que Fûma lui a fait la nuit dernière, ni tout le reste.

-Oui… Mais avec ce rêve, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu mes repères concernant l'interprétation de la fin du monde. Je ne comprends vraiment plus quel rôle va jouer mon fils dans tout ça. D'accord, il deviendra un des Dragons. Mais pourquoi vouloir détruire les hommes ?

-Parce que Kamui voudra les sauver. Fûma ne choisira pas, il prendra le rôle vacant.

-Oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Tu as vraiment le chic pur m'embrouiller l'esprit, Tôru ! Lui dis-je de manière taquine. Pourtant, il y a quelque chose qui cloche, dans tout ce raisonnement… mais je n'arrive pas à voir quoi… Ou plutôt, si, regarde : si mon fils prend un rôle indépendamment de ses ressentis, où passeront-ils, alors ? Qu'advient-il de ses sentiments envers Kamui? Et sans doute, de son ressentiment… de sa jalousie envers sa sœur ? Ils disparaîtront? Ou au contraire, ne serviront-ils pas de prétexte pour la tuer, pour tout détruire ? Cela me fait peur d'imaginer mon fils en meurtrier de sa sœur…

-Tu me poses une colle, Saya…Ecoute, restons-en là, propose Tôru en me serrant de nouveau contre elle et en m'embrassant affectueusement sur la tête. Nous prendre la tête dessus ne nous servira pas à grand-chose, à part à nous inquiéter encore plus…

-Oui, tu as raison… Sauf que je viens de me souvenir qu'il me reste quelque chose à régler avec toi. Quelques détails pratiques…

-Quoi donc ?

-A propos de Fûma, toujours… Maintenant que tu sais tout ce qui s'est passé en détails durant la matinée, notamment comment j'ai convaincu Fûma d'aller déjeuner, il me faut ton avis sur la question. Comment procéder ? Penses-tu que Kamui devra dormir les prochaines fois avec Kotori ? Ou penses-tu qu'on doive le laisser avec Fûma ?

-Honnêtement, je préférerais le savoir avec ta fille. Que Kamui et Kotori se rapprochent, voire même tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour la fin du monde, puisque dans tous les cas, elle mourra avant le début de la bataille…

-Je hais lorsque tu parles comme ça… Tu considères vraiment mes enfants comme des moins que rien… Mais moi, même si je les ai eus dans le cadre d'un mariage d'intérêt, je les aime.

-Si pour passer le reste de ta vie avec moi, tu devais les tuer de tes propres mains, tu le ferais? »

La question de Tôru me refroidit d'un coup. Pourtant, je connais la réponse à cette question au fond de moi, je n'ai même pas à réfléchir… Non, il n'y a pas à réfléchir…

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, Tôru… Lui affirmé-je en me redressant pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je le sais, me dit-elle en me tenant par les épaules. Et c'est pour cela que tu es Saya. Et que je t'aime. Moi, ma mission est d'élever Kamui dans la perspective de la fin du monde. Je ne flancherai pas car c'est pour ça que je suis moi. Et c'est comme cela que tu m'aimes. J'ai raison ?

-Oui… Lui réponds-je en inclinant ma tête sur son épaule et en humant le parfum de ses cheveux.

-Pour revenir dans le vif du sujet… Je veux que tu demandes simplement à Kamui de faire un choix. C'est comme ça que je l'élève, tu le sais, non ? Demandons-lui si dorénavant, il veut dormir avec Fûma ou avec Kotori, s'il a une préférence. Ce choix n'est rien en comparaison de celui qu'il va devoir faire en 1999. C'est dans cette perspective que je lui apprends à faire des choix et surtout, à en assumer entièrement les conséquences.

-D'accord, on va faire comme ça. Une dernière chose : il ne faut pas que Kyôgô voie Kamui lorsqu'il rentrera du temple. Par conséquent, tu rentreras avec Kamui dès qu'il sera revenu ici avec les enfants et qu'il aura goûté, d'accord ?

-Je comprends tout à fait… Je comptais lui mettre des pansements au cas où les marques seraient visibles demain. Je ne peux pas utiliser les cols roulés en cette saison, par cette chaleur.

-C'est sûr ! Figure-toi que j'avais pensé à la même chose ! Pfff, il n'empêche, cacher les suçons ne les efface pas et toute cette mascarade ne durera pas éternellement, fais-je remarquer en ramenant les genoux contre moi et en appuyant mon menton dessus. Combien de temps mon fils acceptera de jouer le jeu sans rien dire ?

-Prions pour qu'il accepte jusqu'en 1999. Et après…

-C'est le noir total pour nous… Si on m'avait dit que mes enfants auraient à endurer tout ça… Pourquoi est-il interdit de vous aimer, Kamui et toi ? C'est injuste, à la fois pour vous et pour ceux qui veulent vous aimer…

-Ne pose pas les questions qui fâchent, Saya, me dit-elle en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

-Je poserai les questions que je veux.

-Say… »

Je les neutralise, elle et sa jolie bouche, en me jetant sur Tôru sans crier gare et en l'embrassant farouchement. Marre de ces histoires de destins, de fin du monde… Marre des restrictions, des interdits, des tabous et des barrières… Promis, dans quelques instants je redeviendrai une mère raisonnable, mais là, maintenant, tout de suite… Je n'ai qu'une envie, dire merde à tout ce qui m'empêche d'être heureuse !

Je détache rageusement mes cheveux emprisonnés par un élastique blanc, d'une main qui ensuite tire avec force sur son chemisier afin de le retirer de sa jupe. Une ouverture ainsi créée, ma main glisse sur le ventre plat de Tôru, tire sur son soutien-gorge et atteint finalement ce qu'elle est venue chercher : un sein ferme et doux. Ce contact m'intoxique, je crois que maintenant, je ne me laisserai arrêter par rien ni personne et certainement pas par Tôru, qui s'est retrouvée penchée en arrière, se retenant à l'aide de ses mains. Pas pour longtemps…

« Il ne faut pas, Saya… Parvient-elle à me dire alors que je la laisse reprendre son souffle deux secondes. A… »

« A » quoi ? Si c'est pour me dire d'arrêter, tu perds ton temps, Tôru, tu devrais savoir à quel point je suis bornée comme une mule. Si tu ne t'en souviens pas, laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire, tu veux ? Mais ce sera après ce baiser que je suis en train de te donner…

Ma prise se resserre sur son sein et Tôru gémit contre mes lèvres tandis que j'agace son mamelon avec mes doigts. Dans mes souvenirs, Tôru a une très jolie poitrine et alors que je continue à l'embrasser, penchée au-dessus d'elle, les jambes de chaque côté des siennes, je replonge dans tous les délicieux souvenirs que j'ai d'elle, depuis notre première rencontre. Son regard froid à l'école, ses yeux bleus qui effrayaient même les professeurs, sa réputation d'être insensible, le premier sourire que je lui ai arraché, la guerre que j'ai dû mener afin qu'elle sorte avec moi, en cachette bien sûr… Sans oublier les fois où nous avons fait l'amour, où je contemplais ce corps que tous les hommes rêveraient de posséder… et que j'ai d'ailleurs envie de revoir en intégralité…

« Tôru, déshabille-toi, lui demandé-je.

-Non, Saya, nous sommes déjà allées assez loin comme ça… Refuse-t-elle en se redressant.

-Prends-le comme mon dernier cadeau d'adieu. Mon mari et les enfants ne sont pas là. Nous n'aurons pas de meilleure occasion, Tôru, tu le sais… Faisons-le une dernière fois, je jure, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, lui dis-je avant d'attaquer son cou avec ma bouche. En plus, si tu gardes tes vêtements, ils seront froissés…

-D… d'accord, cède-t-elle finalement après un moment de silence… entrecoupé de brefs gémissements.

-Déshabille-toi et viens sur le _futon_. Il n'est que pour une personne et c'est encore mieux comme ça », lui dis-je d'un sourire coquin.

Elle m'obéit bien sagement, et déboutonne son chemisier, puis enlève sa jupe pendant que je m'occupe de ma longue robe d'été. Une fois les sous-vêtements posés sur nos vêtements soigneusement pliés près du _futon_, elle vient s'allonger près de moi et je monte sur elle afin de l'admirer à ma guise, de jouer avec ses seins, de caresser sa peau blanche comme la neige, ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène. Une vraie Blanche-Neige, ma Tôru… Et je ne suis pas déçue, elle est exactement comme avant, se tortillant lorsque je mordille ses tétons, agrippant mes cheveux lorsqu'elle m'embrasse, me souriant de manière chafouine lorsque je gémis son nom alors qu'elle fait glisser son index sur mon clitoris.

Elle ne perd pas de temps en me mettant un doigt, puis deux, tandis que moi, j'en suis encore à ma phase "préliminaires". Comme si c'est ma faute, sa peau et ses lèvres sont un véritable régal ! Le simple fait de voir nos cheveux s'entremêler sur le drap blanc du _futon _ou d'entendre les soupirs de Tôru m'extasie et me donne envie d'encore plus. Sans compter ces doigts qui… Oh… c'est vraiment trop bon !

« Tôru, tu vas me faire jouir ! »

C'est en criant que je touche le Nirvana, à quatre pattes, le visage calé entre ses seins. Je sens ses mains caresser activement les miens, comme pour me faire redescendre sur Terre le plus rapidement possible afin de continuer. En revenant parmi les vivants, je vais l'embrasser et nous reprenons nos caresses. Au sens large : la langue légèrement râpeuse de Tôru sur l'un de mes tétons devenu hypersensible avec l'orgasme, c'est une caresse… Une de celle qui attise le plus le plaisir chez une femme. Mais la caresse qui l'envoie au septième ciel aussi sûrement que j'aime ma chère Tôru, c'est celle que je me décide à faire en remerciement du cadeau qu'elle vient de m'offrir.

Elle frémit et écarte instinctivement les jambes quand elle sent ma main sur ses cuisses. J'embrasse avec ferveur ses jambes, puis l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle ne retient pas son cri lorsqu'elle sent ma langue sur son clitoris. Lentement, j'agace, je titille, je lèche et suçote, prêtant une oreille attentive à chacun de ses cris, de ses supplications. Son corps m'implore une libération que je tarde à lui donner, histoire de faire durer le plaisir, puisque de temps en temps, ma bouche quitte son intimité pour retourner sur une autre partie de son corps, au hasard : chez Tôru, nul besoin de faire de sélection, tout est bon à prendre.

Je la pénètre avec un doigt et recommence mon cunnilingus, faisant monter le plaisir de mon agréable partenaire encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il explose en plein vol, faisant son dos s'arquer au point de décoller du _futon_. Rapidement, je me lève à moitié afin de voir la jouissance inscrite en lettres capitales sur sa jolie figure.

« Alors, tu as aimé ?

-Ah, oui… Encore une fois, Saya…

-Ton discours a bien changé… Lui susurré-je moqueusement à l'oreille.

-Je crois que j'avais oublié à quel point c'était grisant de faire l'amour…

-Et moi donc ! Depuis la naissance de Kotori, mon mari ne m'a plus jamais touchée. Ca ne me dérange pas, au contraire. »

Tôru pouffe de rire en me voyant grimacer de dégoût. J'aurais presque l'impression que nous avons remonté le temps, aspirées par une faille temporelle quelconque comme dans les romans de science-fiction…

« Il est quatorze heures et demie. On a encore le temps. Tu voudrais préparer avec moi des _yôkan_ _(1)_ pour les enfants ? J'ai mis les haricots rouges à tremper hier soir. On fera du thé avec !

-Pas de problème, me dit-elle avant de me piquer les lèvres d'un baiser léger.

-Quand à moi, je me dispenserai de friandises, j'en ai déjà une à portée de main… » Lui fais-je en me léchant le pourtour des lèvres.

Tôru glousse à ma réplique et nous nous remettons aux baisers, aux caresses, au plaisir des sens qui les accompagne fatalement…

Cependant, nous savons garder les pieds sur Terre et nos enfants, en rentrant à la maison, nous trouvent sagement attablées face à face dans le salon avec chacune une tasse de thé. Fûma et Kotori reconnaissent automatiquement les _yôkan _posés sur la table près de la théière et c'est le _rush_ dans la salle de bain du haut pour savoir lequel se lavera les mains en premier. Kamui, moins vorace, s'attarde auprès de sa mère qui en profite pour lui dire qu'à la fin du goûter, il devra ranger son sac afin de rentrer avec elle. Evidemment, Kamui proteste une fois de plus, disant qu'il peut faire les devoirs avec mes enfants, mais Tôru reste intraitable. En boudant, il monte les escaliers et tombe sur Kotori qui lui saute au cou pour le dérider un peu, ce qui fonctionne. Fûma, qui descend à son tour, feint de les ignorer et vient nous rejoindre. A voix basse, je lui glisse rapidement:

« J'en ai parlé à Tôru. Elle a décidé de laisser le choix à Kamui. En contrepartie, tu devras respecter sa décision, quelle qu'elle soit. »

Il hoche la tête en silence et va s'asseoir du côté de Tôru, mais le plus loin possible d'elle. Je suppose sans mal qu'il veut à tout prix éviter son regard au vu de ce qu'il a fait à son fils, et c'est on ne peut plus normal. Kotori vient le rejoindre et se place entre lui et Tôru, et lorsque Kamui descend, il vient près de moi, en face de sa mère. La discussion s'anime donc, autour de ce qu'ils ont fait cet après-midi, bien sûr, mais également des devoirs et de leur professeur, sans oublier les _yôkan_ préparés avec Tôru qui reçoivent les louanges des enfants. Fûma ne parle pas beaucoup, mais cela ne surprend personne car mon fils n'est pas loquace, à la différence de Kotori qui, une fois lancée, a du mal à s'arrêter. Surtout avec Kamui qui arrive à suivre sans trop de problème…

Tôru, patiente, attend que ma fille fasse une halte afin de boire son thé pour aborder le sujet critique avec Kamui :

« Dis-moi, Kamui, j'aurais une question à te poser.

-Quoi ?

-Quand tu passes le weekend chez tante Saya, tu dors avec Fûma, d'habitude.

-Oui.

-Est-ce que ça te convient comme ça ? Je veux dire, préfèrerais-tu dormir avec Kotori ? »

Kamui, qui était jusque là plus préoccupé par le _yôkan_ entamé dans sa main que par les paroles de sa mère, la regarde, complètement décontenancé par la question. Fûma fait semblant d'être imperturbable, mais je sens qu'il est très tendu. Mon fils, tu n'es pas encore un bon dissimulateur. Mais tu apprendras par la force des choses… Kotori, elle, a penché la tête sur le côté, visiblement curieuse d'entendre la suite :

« Pourquoi cette question ? Demande alors Kamui à sa mère. Et pourquoi je devrais dormir avec une fille ? Je suis bien dans la chambre de Fûma ! Ajoute-t-il avant de fourrer dans sa bouche le bout de _yôkan_ qu'il tenait, d'une manière décidée comme pour appuyer ses dires.

-Et puis on ne peut pas dormir ensemble avec Kamui, on n'est pas encore mariés ! » Renchérit Kotori.

Vu sous cet angle…

« Vous comptez vous marier ? Interroge Tôru, avec une curiosité amusée.

-Oui, répond Kamui, comme ça, je serai son mari ! Tu viendras, maman ?

-Je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde !»

Sans perdre le fil de cette conversation, je jette un regard à mon fils, qui se saisit de sa tasse de thé avec des mains tremblantes. Kotori, sentant son trouble, lui demande s'il va bien. Bien sûr, il lui répond que oui, mais Tôru, dont les yeux bleus captent les miens, me signifie silencieusement qu'elle a vu le malaise de mon fils et que comme moi elle a compris la situation : Kamui aime certes dormir avec Fûma et trouve cela plus naturel que de passer la nuit avec Kotori, mais son cœur a déjà choisi, même s'il n'en a pas pleinement conscience. Je sens une forte tristesse m'envahir le cœur : pourquoi ai-je dû mettre au monde deux enfants ? Kotori, la liseuse d'étoiles condamnée à une mort certaine; Fûma, l'étoile jumelle de Kamui condamné à s'opposer à lui. Pourquoi la destinée en a-t-elle voulu ainsi ? Pourquoi ? Mes enfants sont innocents et n'ont rien fait de mal, pourtant j'ai l'impression que notre histoire à Tôru et moi se rejoue mais à plus grande échelle…

Afin de ne pas me laisser submerger par cette tristesse, je me ressers du thé. Les derniers _yôkan_ disparaissent dans les estomacs de Kamui et Tôru. En regardant sa montre, elle dit à son garçon de se préparer à partir et il monte ranger ses affaires, avec l'aide de Kotori et Fûma. Tôru et moi nous levons également pour débarrasser et faire la vaisselle.

« Eh bien, quel dimanche ! Lui lancé-je. Je m'en rappellerai !

-Kamui préfère Kotori, on dirait… Dans un sens, c'est mieux… Il souffrira un peu moins… Mais je comprends ce que tu ressens, Saya… Crois-moi…

-Ton fils et toi, vous êtes des démons sans cœur, ni compassion, vous avez même leurs yeux… Mais on vous aime quand même. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que même pour un démon, une vie sans amour serait bien trop triste.

-C'est le destin ?

- Va savoir, me murmure-t-elle résignée, presque… sans âme. Va savoir… »

* * *

_(1): Les _yôkan_ sont des pâtisseries japonaises_


End file.
